What If
by ILoveTheOutsiderssss
Summary: What if Ponyboy was only three going on four when his parents died? Would the gang still be accepting of him? And how would Darry and Soda deal with the state? Johnny and Dally are still alive.
1. The Park

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

* * *

Sodapop's POV

It's been about eight months since our parents died. Eight months since _everything_ changed. Darry started working two jobs, I dropped out of school to help with the bills, and Pony. . . Well Pony's three, almost four, so he doesn't have a job, obviously. But he _did_ help us by just being around. Man we love that little boy so much and not just us, the gang loves him too, including Dally whether he admits it or not he loves Pony. Everyone knew it no matter what he says.

_Speaking of Pony. . ._

Ponyboy came running into the living room, where I was currently sitting on the couch, and looked up at me with huge green eyes that were filled with excitement, more so than usual.

"Soda! Guess what!" Pony said excitedly.

"What?" I ask him with a smile.

"We're going to the park!" He always loves to go to the park, especially when everyone goes.

I was a bit excited myself. It was one of those rare days when both Darry and I were off, though we never really got to sleep in since Pony needs us but I didn't mind. I'd do anything for that kid.

Standing up, I walked over to Pony, picking him up and held him on my hip, causing him to giggle a little. His giggles turned into full on laughing as I tickled his stomach.

"Well what're we waiting for? Lets get to the park!" I yelled loud enough for Darry, who was in the kitchen cleaning the last of the dishes that I was supposed to be doing, could hear.

Pony giggled again, making me smile. It was easy to make him laugh and for that I was grateful.

"Alright, alright," Darry mumbled, grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. "Let's go."

I grinned and followed him out to his truck and then strapped Ponyboy in his car seat. Even though it was only a five minute drive Darry didn't like just sitting Pony on my lap while I drove or was driving with someone. But as long as Pony's safe, that's all that matters to me.

When we got there we saw the rest of the gang already there, they were tossing around a football. _Huh_, I thought, _I didn't even know they were gonna be here. _Sure Pony said 'we' but I thought he just meant the three of us. But I just shrugged it off and shook my head.

I looked over at Darry and saw that he already had Pony out of the car and was walking toward the gang, I ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you _finally_ got here," Two-Bit said, chuckling. "What happened Superman? You're never late."

Darry gave him an incredulous look. "Uh we're not late Two-Bit. I told you we'd be here at twelve thirty and it's," he paused to check his watch, "twelve thirty six."

"You still left us waiting!" he cried over dramatically. I rolled my eyes, he was faking it now.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have came here so early," Darry retorted, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Be that as it may you were still six minutes late!"

Darry shook his head and set Pony, who was laughing at the banter, on the ground so he could go play. He ran off to the sandbox happily.

The rest of us sat on a nearby bench chatting while watching Pony at the same time.

After about ten minutes went by Pony came running back to us and tugged on my sleeve. I picked him up and sat him on my lap and asked him if he needed anything.

He looked up at me and asked, "Are you gonna play too Soda?" I inwardly sighed. He asked this every time we come here.

I was about to say 'not this time' like I did every other time but then looked at him and smiled. "Sure honey."

I got up, still holding Pony and walked over to the swings and sat down. I knew that he always wanted to play on them but he couldn't cause Darry was too worried he'd fall and get hurt, I was a bit worried too but he was with me and I'd never let anything bad happen to him. Besides, Pony looked happy as can be so I wouldn't ruin this for him.

"Ready Pone?" I asked him with a grin on my face. He nodded excitedly and grabbed onto the chains of the swing.

So with one of my arms holding tightly onto Pony and my other hand holding onto the chain, I kicked my feet out and started swinging us. I made sure not to go too high because no matter how much fun it was, and tempting, I wouldn't do that with Pony, knowing how dangerous it was.

Glancing over at the bench I saw that the gang was watching us with amused grins on their faces, even Darry.

We swung for a few more minutes until I saw him staring at the big slide yearningly. I put my feet back on the ground and slowly stopped the swing and waited for it to stop before going over to the slide.

Once we got to the slide I climbed up the long ladder to get to the slide. When I got to the top I sat Pony on my lap and held onto his stomach with both hands tightly and then slid down.

Ponyboy looked like he was having the time of his life. I smiled at the thought. I've always loved to make him happy.

The next thing he wanted to do I wasn't so sure about. He wanted to go on a teeter totter. But then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Pony, why don't you go back to the sandbox for a bit?" He nodded and I put him down and watched him run over to the sandbox.

I walked back over to the bench and went over to Dally. I knew he'd do this, he has such a soft spot for Pony.

"Hey Soda have fun?" Two-Bit asked, chuckling.

"Actually I did. But I just came over to see if you wanted to join in on the fun." I directed the last part to Dally.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because." I trailed off then sighed, "Oh just forget it," I said acting disappointed then, as soon as he looked away from me, I yanked on his arm and dragged him with me to get Pony.

Despite giving a struggle earlier, Dally went over to Pony and picked him up while glaring at the other little kids.

I walked over to Dally when he asked me what Pony wanted to do. I didn't even have to say anything because Pony pointed at the teeter totter, that was currently occupied by two other kids.

Pony made a pouty face and Dally had a look on his face that even frightened me a bit.

"Here." Dally handed Pony to me and walked over to the teeter totter.

This isn't going to end well, I thought. Looking over at the gang and saw that they had similar expressions on their faces.

Well everyone except Steve and Two-Bit, who were laughing and had amused looks on their faces. I looked back at Dally, who has now reached the teeter totter, and waited for the worst.

The two kids looked at Dally seemingly unfazed. Dally sneered at them and tilted the teeter totter menacingly and screamed at them. They looked up at him with fright in their eyes and ran as fast as their small legs would take them.

Well it _is_ for Pony . . .

I walked over to Dally. He took Pony and asked me, "So how's this supposed to work?"

"Well I just thought you could sit on this side and I could sit on the other side and one of us could hold him and he won't fall." I looked over at the gang again, they were staring at us in awe. Whether it was because of what Dally did to the other kids or because of what we're about to do, I didn't know.

Dally just shrugged and sat on the side closest to the bench and sat Pony in his lap. I smiled at him and walked to the other side.

We stayed at the park for another hour before going back home, with the gang coming with us as usual.

Once we got back in the house and got settled, Darry called Pony in the bathroom, for a bath I presumed. Ponyboy made a pouty face, hopping off of Johnny's lap, where he was getting the life tickled out of him, and reluctantly walked off into the bathroom. This caused us all to laugh. That kids just too cute.

Steve looked over at me. "He's gonna be just like you Soda," he told me, still laughing. "He hates shoes, clothes, and baths."

"Well yeah what'd you think Stevie? That I was gonna let him actually like all that boring stuff? Of course not!" I retorted, causing everyone to laugh again.

Eventually when Pony came back out after his bath, it was time for his bedtime. And he made sure to take his time saying goodnight to everyone.

I picked him up and took him upstairs and securely tucked him into his bed and kissed his forehead.

He smiled up at me, sat up and reached up and gave me a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Soda I love you!" he squealed happily.

I smiled brightly and hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. "Goodnight baby. I love you too."

* * *

_A/N Just a few things... first I know they're all WAY OOC but wouldn't you act different if you were around a cute 3 year old? Also, since I can't stand her and this is AU anyways, there is NO Sandy in this story. (Let's just say she had a little "accident"), Steve likes Ponyboy, Dally's gonna be a softie(again I know it's OOC but it's Ponyboy!) And this story will probably most likely only be different one-shots(unless some sort of magical inspiration hits and I think of a good plot) since I don't want to write anything somebody else already , I will try and get the next chapter up by next week since I already have it written out. _

_Thanks for reading! ❤❤_


	2. Dally

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

* * *

Sodapop's POV

I groaned loudly when I felt someone shaking me in an attempt to wake me up. Slowly, I cracked an eye open to see that it was Darry who was shaking me. Groaning again, I shut my eyes again in hopes of going back to sleep. Even if just for a few minutes.

"Soda get up already I let you sleep in long enough. We're gonna be late," he shook me again, harder.

I groaned yet again and rolled over to the other side of the bed. It sure didn't feel like he let me sleep in.

Darry sighed, annoyed. "Soda don't make me get the guys to come in. They'll do worse than me."

"Fine," I mumbled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust them to the bright sunlight in the room. It seemed brighter than usual.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Darry teased.

"Yes it was." I muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

He stared at me for a moment before leaving. I set my feet on the floor and went into the bathroom so I could get a shower.

* * *

After my shower, I got dressed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast, where I overheard Darry talking to Dally about what he was supposed to do while he watched Pony today. Dally rolled his eyes and I guessed he had stopped listening a while ago. Chuckling, I grabbed my breakfast and went into the living room. We weren't supposed to eat in there but Darry was too preoccupied with Dally to notice.

I sat down on the couch, set my plate on the table and picked Pony, who was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys, up and sat him on my lap.

"Morning baby boy," I gently blew in his face then tickled him.

"Morning Soda," he said, still laughing.

I smiled and reached for my plate so I could eat. But not too long after did I hear Darry yelling at me for not eating in the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes and made a face but reluctantly went into the kitchen.

Dally smiled at Pony and took him from me when I sat down.

"C'mon Dar don't you trust me?" Dally asked with a smirk.

"Not really but you're the only one available," he responded with a slight grimace.

"Hey," I started, trying to keep a grin off my face. "Maybe Two-Bit will ditch school today and help you out Dal."

I could hear Darry groan from the living room and saw Dally roll his eyes. "Two-Bit would just make it ten times worse."

"Two-Bit will what?" I looked over at the doorway and saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny walking in.

"See what I mean?" Dally said rolling his eyes, then he looked at Two-Bit. "Nothing you hood."

"Anyways . . ." Two-Bit began, keeping his eyes on Dally. "Who's ready for another great day of school!"

"Not me," Steve grumbled, grabbing a huge chunk of chocolate cake and practically inhaling it.

"Here." I gave him a napkin, I had a feeling he'd need one. He took it and wiped his face embarrassed.

"Christ Steve. The kid makes less of a mess than you," Dally said, amused.

We all started laughing. But for a three year old, Pony never really made any messes. Well huge messes anyway.

"Come on guys! We gotta leave now," Darry yelled at us, running back into the room. He took Pony from Dally and told him he'd see him later then kissed his head before giving him back to Dally. I smirked at Dally before taking Pony back in my arms and kissed his cheek then gave him back and followed everyone else out to Darry's truck for work.

_I just hope Dally knows what he's doing_, I thought to myself before we sped off to the school to drop off Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve.

Dally's POV

"Hey kiddo what do you wanna do now?" I asked Pony. I was watching him today for Darry and Soda. Originally I was supposed to be out with Sylvia but I didn't mind missing the date. She's just too stressful for me sometimes . . .

Pony had a look of pure concentration on his face. Dare I even say that he looked... cute. Eventually he just pointed over to where his toys were laying, scattered all over the floor. I just smiled at him.

"Alright let's go baby." _Man am I glad the gang isn't here to see this._

I carried him into the living room and sat him on the ground next to his toys and watched him. I was surprised that he didn't get bored after about five minutes.

Sometime later, after I had turned the TV on, I felt a tug at my pant leg. I looked down at Ponyboy. "What do you need kiddo?"

He pointed at the mess of toys surrounding him then back at me. It looked like it got even bigger! I sighed. He always loved to have us play with him. Soda, Two-Bit, and Johnny were the best at that while the rest of us just let them play with him enough for everyone. But no one else was here. . . _Great._

"What do you wanna play?" Hopefully something that's at least a little tuff.

"Cars!" he grabbed my hand, dragging me over to the big cluster of cars he had laying around.

I smiled. "Alright buddy." I picked up a car that sorta looked like the one I had, which was actually Buck's, and a blue mustang.

"Wanna see a race Pone?" I said with a mischievous grin on my face. Hopefully they don't break.

Pony tilted his head then nodded his head. "Yeah!" he yelled happily.

I smirked and set the two cars up together and threw them toward the kitchen. I picked Pony up and ran after them to see which one got further. When I saw the car that got the furthest, I let out a victory laugh. Pony smiled too.

After another hour went by, I heard my stomach growling. I looked at Pony, who was still playing with his cars, and asked him if he was hungry. Well I guess all Curtis' think alike because he immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. Grinning at him I said, "Thought so."

"What do you want to eat buddy?" I looked at the many, many food combinations I carelessly thrown around the kitchen table, I didn't know what I wanted either. Sure Darry wouldn't approve of half the things I pulled out but I didn't care.

Pony looked like he was thinking real hard. He really did look adorable when he did that, which was way too often for my liking. Finally he settled for the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which I was happy for since I can actually make that.

It wasn't long before I heard a loud, obnoxious voice yell, "Honey I'm home!"

_Please don't be. Please don't be. Please don't be. _I chanted in my head. I turned around and groaned when I saw Two-Bit. Thankfully Johnny was with him. Johnny sat down beside Pony and played with him while Two-Bit moseyed his way over to me. I stifled a groan.

"Thanks Dal!" I looked at him questioningly then saw he took, more like stole, one of the sandwiches.

I could feel my eye twitching. "Two-Bit. Why don't you go in the living room?"

"How 'bout I not?"

I glared at him.

"Well it _is_ getting boring in here." And with that he walked into the living room, where I heard loud crashes that I'm sure were all Two-Bit's fault. I just shook my head and continued to make sandwiches. When I was done I put them on the table and called Johnny in so he could get his and give one to Pony.

We all spent the next few hours playing, eating, watching TV, and listening to Two-Bit's obvious made up stories about his day at school. Two-Bit was just finishing up his story about hooking up with a blonde senior when Sodapop and Steve walked in. Soda immediately went over to Pony and picked him up. "Hi baby boy. I missed you," he told him, grinning.

Then he tickled him a little, obviously not caring that Pony was eating in the living room.

A few minutes later Soda walked over to me, still holding Pony. There was just no separating those two. "Was he good for you guys today?"

I nodded cooly. "Yeah man. He's always good." I smiled at Pony and rubbed his head, earning a giggle from him.

Soda sighed in relief. "Good. What'd you feed him?" he asked a bit suspiciously, like I fed him a whole chocolate cake or something.

"Sandwiches." I gave him a questioning look.

He just shrugged and said, "_Someone _has to ask these questions."

He was halfway in the kitchen when he suddenly turned around and asked, "Can you watch him tomorrow too?"

I thought about that for a while before remembering I had to work with Buck tomorrow. Sighing I said, "No I hafta work."

Before anyone could say anything Two-Bit spoke up and said, "I'll watch him Soda!" he walked up to Soda and petted Pony's head. "I won't let anything happen to his pretty little head."

Soda sighed but reluctantly agreed since Two-Bit was the only one available. I stifled a laugh. Two-Bit will probably burn the house down and blame a nonexistent dog. I wish I could be here to see this. But I'm also glad I won't be here. But either way, it isn't going to end well.

_Thanks for reading! Review?_


	3. Two-Bit

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

_A/N: This chapter picks up from where the last chapter left off. Enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews!_

* * *

Two-Bit's POV

Why was everyone staring at me like I would mess up? One time that happened. One time. And the kid didn't even get hurt! Hyper but not hurt. Plus he loves it when I watch him.

I patted Pony's head and took him off of Soda. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want a repeat of last time," he mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

"Like I said Soda," I started when he walked back in. "I won't let anything happen to his pretty little head."

Dally smirked. "I bet you won't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tried to ask in a serious tone but kept grinning.

"Nothing. . ." he snickered.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet Steve'll agree with me, right Stevie?"

"Uh, yeah? Why not." He looked doubtful but I'll take it.

"See? At least _someone's_ on my side!" Steve rolled his eyes.

Ponyboy yawned and Dally laughed. "You haven't even started watching him yet and you're already boring him!"

Soda laughed too, looking amused. "Hey Two-Bit maybe you can put him to sleep for us from now on."

"And all you have to do is talk!" Steve piped up.

I pretended to act hurt. "Steve I thought you were on my side!" He, yet again, rolled his eyes.

"Mickey!" I looked down at Pony and saw him pointing at the tv. I grinned wide when I saw Mickey Mouse on the screen.

"Mickey!" I shouted happily as I walked over to the couch and sat down with Pony in my lap. I quickly became immersed with the show.

When the first commercial break came on I noticed Soda waving me to come to the kitchen. I made a noise between a groan and a growl and set Pony on the other side of the couch and reluctantly went into the kitchen.

"This better be important Soda. I'm missing Mickey!"

"First off you're missing _commercials_! Second, it is important."

I nodded.

He continued. "Okay remember the last time you babysat Pone?"

I nodded again.

"Well we don't want a repeat of that now do we?" I shook my head sheepishly and watched him pick up a piece of paper. "To make a long story short. . ." he handed me the paper. "Here."

I gaped at it. What was this? I glanced back up at Soda. He shot me an apologetic yet stern look. I looked down at the paper and read;

_Two-Bit, while watching Pony: _

_- No beer _

_- No chocolate cake _

_- No leaving the house until someone else is there _

_- No taking Pony out of the house unless told to _

_- No bringing girls over _

_- No inappropriate tv shows_

_- No smoking _

_- No swearing_

The list went on and on and had countless phone numbers on it. Soda looked at me with an innocent expression. "You can thank Darry."

I heard Mickey Mouse come back on and dropped the list, rushing back to my seat as if my life depended on it.

When Darry came home a few hours later I looked at him accusingly and hurried into the kitchen to get the list that was carelessly thrown on the ground.

"What's this Dar?"

He looked at it then rolled his eyes. "A list of things you won't be doing or getting into."

"But no chocolate cake? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"You remember what happened last time."

"Shoot Superman you sound like Soda." I gestured towards Soda, who was walking out of the bathroom holding Pony. Luckily he didn't complain too much about his bath tonight but I had a feeling we'd hear enough of that from Soda when it was his turn.

Soda just rolled his eyes. "Two-Bit he's three. Chocolate makes him way too hyper."

"And that's not something we wanna deal with." Darry added.

"Oh come on guys it wasn't _that_ bad!"

Soda responded by mumbling, "Easy for you to say." as Darry said, "You didn't have to take care of him."

I ignored them. "Don't worry guys, Pone and I will have a grand ole time! Won't we baby?" Unlike Dally and Steve, I wasn't embarrassed to call Pony things like 'baby' or 'honey' in front of people.

Ponyboy just grinned and nodded happily.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"He's just too tired to understand what you're talking about. Aren't you sweetie?" Soda asked Pony, poking his tummy.

Again Pony nodded, snuggling up to his older brother's chest.

Darry and I kissed Pony's head as Soda walked passed us to put Pony in bed.

"One piece?" I tried to reason with Darry, referring to the chocolate cake.

He sighed and gave in. "Fine. Just don't give Pone any. Got it?

"Yeah yeah," I made a waving motion with my hand and walked back into the kitchen.

_Man is tomorrow gonna be fun.._

* * *

I woke up earlier than I usually did the next morning. So this is what it's like to be an 'early bird' I didn't like it. Too boring. Too quiet. Too early... Groggily, I sat up and found myself on the floor. What the. . .? I narrowed my eyes. Steve. We both stayed at the Curtis' and made an agreement that I'd get to sleep on the couch. I looked at the couch and was surprised to see that it was actually Dally who pushed me off. I just shrugged it off I definitely didn't want to get in a fight with Dallas of all people.

After a while I heard some shuffling around from upstairs and eventually heard Darry and Soda coming downstairs with a half asleep Ponyboy. Both looking exhausted.

Soda noticed me first. "You could of helped."

I shrugged and grinned. "Nobody asked me to."

Soda laughed and Darry fought between laughing and scowling then just settled for putting Pony down on the floor and going in the kitchen to start breakfast. Soda sat next to Pony and played with him.

I turned the tv on, which caught both Pony's and Soda's attention, and mindlessly flipped through the channels knowing that Mickey didn't come on till about nine.

"Bugs!" I looked at the tv and saw none other than Bugs Bunny.

"Pone Bugs Bunny is overrated. Mickey Mouse is where it's at!"

"So?" Soda challenged, taking up for his baby brother.

"So? Mickey's the best!"

Pony at rubbed at his eyes in a pouting manner which I knew was fake. Or thought it was fake. I watched Soda's expression and noticed it stayed the same. But I still didn't like to see Pony upset even if he was faking it.

"Maybe I'll leave it on. . ." I picked the remote back up.

Soda snatched the remote from me as a recurring message not to change the channel of any of Pony's shows. No matter how ridiculous they are.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay Pony I'll leave this on. For now. . ." Soda got up and smacked the back of my head.

"Ow! Da-dang Soda! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head. Pony giggled.

"Oh is it funny when friends get hurt?" Pony nodded and I laughed.

"Soda what are you teaching this kid?"

"Everything he needs to know," he answered simply.

I mock glared at him and he grabbed one of Pony's toy cars and acted like he was going to throw it. I put my hands over my face protectively.

"Ow Soda!"

"I didn't even throw it!"

"Oh..." I took my hands off of my face and picked Pony up and held him in front of my face. "Try and hit me now peasant!" I said in a snobbish voice, grinning in victory.

Soda aimed the car so it would hit a part that I did _not_ want to get hit but then I was saved by Darry, who was yelling at Soda for not getting ready fast enough.

"Okay Darry! Hold on for like five minutes!" He aimed it again.

"No Soda. Now!" Darry yelled loud enough to wake Dally and Steve, both grumbling about it.

"Fine!" Before he left, though, he took Pony and ran into the kitchen yelling something that sounded like, "where's your protection now?"

I ran after him and stared him down. He just smiled innocently before running into the bathroom.

"Glory Dar. What'd you feed him?"

He grimaced. "Nothing yet."

"Yeah sometimes I wonder about him," Steve added, sitting down at the table.

"Hey!" we heard from the bathroom. The door opened and Soda poked his head out and stuck his tongue out before ducking back inside. Steve found one of his shoes and threw it at the door.

Pony giggled again, finishing his breakfast. Man, he even has the famous Curtis appetite.

"Bugs!" he yelled again. Dally took him back into the living room for Bugs Bunny.

"Overrated," I mumbled again. Fortunately Dally didn't hear me but unfortunately Darry did but he just let me off with a swat to the head.

"Ow! What is it with you Curtis' and hitting today?"

"It's your fault!" I heard Dally snort from the living room. He came into the kitchen and started eating.

"It's not!" I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say man," Steve said, getting up and knocking on the bathroom door yelling at Soda to hurry up.

Darry sat down across from me and handed me a familiar, crinkled up paper.

"Darry! I don't need this!" I whined.

He raised an eyebrow. "Apparently you do."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

It was silent until Soda, who was still in the bathroom, screeched, "Steve!"

Darry and I exchanged looks of confusion before going to the door, that was now carelessly wide open, to see Steve inside and Soda hiding desperately behind the shower curtain, blindly reaching for a towel.

"Get out!" he screamed again.

"Fine," Steve grumbled, pretending to walk out. He even opened and slammed the door as part of the act.

"Steve?" Soda asked, finally grabbing a towel. "Did you actually leave?"

"No," I said in a high pitched voice before running out.

Soda's loud screaming could still be heard from the living room. Soon Darry and Steve were running out too, still laughing.

"He's all worked up now," Steve said, trying to stop laughing.

"He's gonna be mad at you."

"Well maybe you should've been the responsible person like I am and left!" I said, laughing at Steve and Darry. Of course Soda's mad! I just can't wait to see just how mad he is.

"Wait what?" Dally asked, totally confused.

"Well," I began brightly. "Our good friend Stevie wanted to see our dear friend Soda in a new light."

"Shut up Two-Bit." Three voices said at once.

I turned around then laughed once I saw who was standing there.

"Hey don't be mad at me Soda!"

He just narrowed his eyes. "Hey I can be mad if I want! I have the rig-"

Darry cut him off by saying that they were gonna late then grabbed his keys, followed by Steve.

I backed away from Soda a bit, causing him to grin.

"Jeez Two-Bit! I'm not really mad. Annoyed, sure but not mad." Then he lifted Pony up and settled him on his hip.

"You know Darry and Steve are going to be mad if you make them late."

"Oh well. They'll get over it," he turned around slightly do glance at the clock. "We're still early."

I looked at it too. "Five minutes? New record," I grinned at him playfully.

"Yeah. Turns out there really is a first for everything."

Dally stood up and stretched. "Well as much as I'd like to stay here I gotta go." With that he got up and left, but not before giving Pony a big kiss on the head with a look toward us that said 'if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you.' But of course I had my doubts.

"Yeah I better get going too," Soda said, looking a bit sad to leave his brother.

Seeing this I tried to reassure him, "He'll be here when you get back."

Soda kissed Pony's nose then handed him to me then he walked to the door and muttered, "He better be." He was trying to be serious but his constant grinning was ruining it.

"Well now what do we do?" I said to myself more than to Pony.

As soon as I said that I groaned inwardly. Pony's got toys all over the place! Now the real question here was: blocks or legos?

Blocks.

And Soda's kind of occupying the legos. I looked at the big stack of legos in the corner by the door and shook my head. Everyday after Soda comes home he adds another lego to his tower.

Blocks are better anyways.

"Wanna play wit-" I was interrupted by the sound of Darry's truck hitting something. I opened the door and saw that Soda was driving and took out their mailbox.

"Nice one Soda!"

He grinned and shot me a thumbs up before I went back inside.

"With your blocks?" I finished liked nothing happened. I looked down and saw him already playing with them.

He looked up at me and smiled innocently. What'd he do? I glanced around suspiciously to see if anything was missing or broken. After a while I just shrugged it off and sat down with him and played with him. Soon we had a huge tower build. Ponyboy looked amazed by it and tilted his head. The thing was taller than him! Only by a little though. I can make it bigger, I thought. I did this all the time with my kid sister, although she's not as fun as Pony.

But then again I don't think sisters were meant to be fun. When I snapped out of my stupor I noticed Pony was gone. At first I was a bit scared that I lost him but then remembered how much he loves playing hide-and-seek or just leaving without warning. He was the best hide-and-seek player I knew. He can fit in cabinets, behind the couch, under the table, under beds, under chairs, and behind doors. Hell, he could even hide under a pile of clothes and I won't notice him.

I walked into the kitchen and peeked under the table, which seemed to be his favorite spot, and didn't see him.

"Oh Ponyboy... Come out come out whenever you are!" I tried to fool him. It never worked. "C'mon Pone, I wanna win for once!"

I heard his soft laughter but couldn't follow it so I tried a new tactic. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis get out here right now young man!" I heard him laugh again. I sighed in defeat. I would never find him!

"Okay Pony. You win."

His laughter became louder and he ran out from behind the bathroom door. He looked at me disappointed. "You're not good at this game Keith."

I sighed again. When he was learning how to talk we taught him how to say Keith instead of Two-Bit but I think it's about time for him to learn it.

"C'mere kiddo," I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, placing him on my lap.

"Pony I think you're old enough to learn about my real name." Well it's not my real name but he doesn't need to know that.

"Really?" He was beaming at the mention of being old enough to learn something new.

"Yeah. You can call me Two-Bit instead of boring old Keith, okay?"

"Two-Bit?" He tried it out.

"Yep!" I smiled at him.

"Okay! Well Two-Bit, you're not too good at hide-and-seek." He smirked innocently.

I laughed and tickled him. He squealed and squirmed around, screaming to be freed. I did, after about twenty minutes.

He attempted to roll on his stomach but I picked him up and walked into the kitchen, in search of something to have for lunch.

I hummed absently while rummaging through the refrigerator, throwing things around and mixing them up. Eventually I just settled for grilled cheese.

"Alright Pone, get ready to have the lunch of a lifetime!" I said clasping my hands together.

He giggled as I placed him on the chair that had a pillow on it, so he could see over the table. Then I ran back over to the refrigerator and grabbed the cheese and shut it, grabbed four slices of bread and turned the griddle on and set the bread slices on it then put the cheese on the bread and began to cook it.

"Yep. Shouldn't be long now Pone." I sat down beside him and drummed my fingers against the table. He mimicked me but used his palms instead of his fingers.

After a while I got up and flipped the sandwiches over then waited for a few more minutes for them to finish cooking. When they were done I placed two on two plates for me and Pony and got the chocolate milk out for us to drink.

Of course we had to wait another five minutes for them to cool down. I learned that the hard way after I burnt my tongue. I almost chugged all of my milk before my mouth was finally cooled off.

"It's really good buddy. It's just hot." I fanned my mouth causing Pony to laugh at me. I was at least glad he was happy.

I sighed, "Okay let's try this again." I bit my sandwich again and didn't get burned and let out a victory laugh.

I pushed Pony's plate over to him and blew on it so it wasn't too hot. His chocolate milk was beside him so it'd be okay.

He picked one of the sandwiches up and stared at it cautiously before taking a bite.

"Good isn't it Pony?" I grinned at him anxiously.

He eyed me before smiling up at me and taking another bite.

When we finished he ran back into the living room leaving me to clean up.

I walked in the living room after I threw the dishes and glasses in the sink. He tugged on my leg and looked up at me innocently enough.

"Can we play hide-and-seek again Two-Bit?"

Like I was going to even try to say no to him. "Sure baby. You hide and I'll seek." And lose I added silently.

I started counting after I heard the soft pattering of his feet. When I reached twenty I ran into the bathroom, checking behind the door remembering that's where he was last time.

"Hey Pony! I know you're in here!" After checking everywhere in the bathroom twice I went into kitchen.

"Pony?" I looked under the table, the cabinets, behind the refrigerator and I still didn't see him!

"Well he can't be in the living room... I would've heard him," I muttered to myself. Or at least I think I would've heard him. Maybe he's in his room or Darry's room or maybe in the hazardous room (Soda's room.)

Since his room would be too obvious I checked Darry's room first.

"Okay Ponyboy I know you're in here so come out slowly with your hands up and we won't have any trouble." I always said stuff like that so he would laugh and I could find him quicker.

I walked over to Darry's closet and opened it and looked for Ponyboy. I gawked at the appearance of his closet. I knew it would be organized but not this organized! He even has his clothes picked out for tomorrow! Standing up, I closed the closet and peeked under his bed and then under the blankets and pillows. Still no Pony.

And I definitely don't wanna go in Soda's room, but I had to.

I took a big deep breath before opening the door. I quickly darted my eyes around the room trying to find Pony as fast as possible.

"Alright Pony I definitely know you're in here!" I heard his laughter and walked to the closet, tripping on clothes and other unknown things on the way. When I finally opened it I crouched down but didn't see him.

I threw all of the clothes that were lying on the floor behind me and finally found Pony. I lifted him up and smiled. I finally won! Even if it took almost an hour I still won!

"Hey Pony guess what?" I said when we got back to the living room. "I get to hide and you seek!"

He smiled and covered his eyes while I ran all around the house. Where could I hide? I'm too big for all of the good places! Eventually I just ran into the bathroom and hid in the shower. I heard the door open and slam but paid no heed to it.

"Hey what're you doing kiddo?" Dally.

"Looking for Two-Bit!" Pony answered happily.

I could almost hear Dally's smirk. "I'll help you out baby." Did Dallas just call Pony baby? I just shrugged it off I have bigger problems to deal with!

Not too long after did I hear the bathroom door open. The curtains opened and I saw Dally staring down at me.

"Really Two-Bit? You couldn't find a better spot?"

"I thought it was a pretty good spot," I retorted getting out.

"It was. Until you started using it every game."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Where would you hide then?"

"I'm not telling you." Then he picked Pony up and walked out.

I followed. "C'mon Dal. You know you have to tell me!"

"Hey Pone do you know where Dally hides?"

He shrugged and shook his head. Dally just smirked at me and sat on the couch. After five minutes I just shrugged it off and sat down beside him.

"Dally I'm bored!" I poked his face knowing he wouldn't hurt me if Pony was here.

He just scowled. "I'd stop that if I were you."

"Actually this is kind of fun," I grinned at him. "Pony you should try this."

Dally just ignored me and said, "You know I'm just shocked that you didn't break anything."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you break everything!"

"Do not!"

Dally just ignored me and turned the tv on, leaving it on the news channel.

"Oh come on Dal! That's boring!"

Dally just shook his head and I saw a glimmer of a smile.

About half an hour later Johnny came by and played with Pony.

"Dal I'm still bored!"

"I don't care."

I mock scoffed at him and walked over to the phone and called the DX.

After a few rings I finally heard Steve's "What?"

I smiled then hung up and called again.

Steve picked up again, "What?" he asked more annoyed.

"Umm..." I thought of what to say then just decided to try and prank him. "Is this Steve Randle?" I asked in a high pitched girl voice.

I heard him groan. "Two-Bit I know it's you."

"Two-Bit? What's a Two-Bit?" Dally and Johnny were staring at me trying to hold their laughter in.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"What? Stevie you're crazy!" I said in my normal voice by accident.

"Okay what do you want?"

"What? I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Well hurry up."

"Umm.." Before I could say anything else he hung up on me. I looked at Dally and Johnny. "Well I gotta go Steve I'm doing some big things." I put the phone back down.

"So Johnny anything exciting happen in school today?"

"Naw man. Just boring."

I smiled and picked Pony up. "I bet you can't wait till you go to school."

He titled his head. "What's that?"

"It sucks kid. Trust me." Dally said.

"No it doesn't! Pony just think of all the cool things you'll get to learn and all the friends you'll make!" Johnny said with an encouraging smile. Of course Pony still had another year before he had to go to school but I thought we should tell him about it so he's not completely confused.

"Yeah Pone and you get to get out of the house for a few hours! Doesn't that sound fun?"

He shrugged.

"You know who goes to school? Socs." Pony looked at Dally with fear. Pony didn't know everything about the Greaser-Soc feud but he knew enough to tell that greasers are friends and Socs are scary.

"But kindergarten's easy Pone! All you do is play and meet other kids!" But this didn't calm him down. Tears started to stream down his face just as the door opened and Soda and Steve came running in excitedly.

Steve was the first to notice Pony. "What happened?" He looked at me questioningly.

Pony ran over to Soda and hugged his leg. "Don't make me go to school Soda! Please." Soda crouched down and hugged him.

"Yeah Dal. What did happen?" I asked smugly, crossing my arms.

"Well Two-Bit was telling Pony good things about school and Dally kept scaring him," Johnny told Soda and Steve, knowing Dally would have lied.

"Oh. Hey Pone schools not that bad. I go." Steve said also crouching down beside Pony. "Keith and Johnny go."

Ponyboy wiped at his eyes. "Two-Bit," he corrected.

"And you don't even have to go for another year." Soda tried, smiling gently.

"One more year without Socs."

"Dally!"

I looked at Dally and realized something. I think he just wants Pony to stay with him. I smiled at the thought. He's such a softie.

"Remember what I told you about the Socs Pony?" Steve asked with a smirk. "They're not scary. The clothes they wear on the other hand... That's the only thing that's scary about them."

Pony laughed and let go of Soda. Steve ruffled his hair as he ran back over to Johnny.

I walked over to Steve and grinned as he scowled. "Did my phone call make your day any better?"

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" I ran out of the room before he could do anything. I went into Darry's room and used the phone in there so no one would hear and called Tim Shepard and smiled smugly.

_Steve will have fun tomorrow._

_As always, thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!_


	4. Double Trouble

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

_Warning: 4 year old Curly._

_Cute little Pony/Steve moment for Awesome22_

* * *

Steve's POV

I love Wednesdays. Mainly because I don't have to work today or go to school. Well I could go but why bother? And someone has to be with Pony. In the case of today someones.

Sodapop was off today too. Darry was also a bit reluctant to let both of us stay with Pony but I wasn't going anywhere and Soda kinda lives here so. . .

I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on the door. I grumbled and put my slice of cake back on my plate and walked to the door in the living room.

"I'll get it!" Soda cheered, rushing over to the door nearly knocking me over in the process. I just grumbled some more and sat on the couch.

Soda grinned and opened the door to reveal Tim Shepard and his younger brother Curly. Oh great, I thought sarcastically, do we have to watch him now too? Pony, I can handle but another kid? I don't think so.

"Hey Tim. Hi Curly." Curly glared at Soda's 'baby talk' towards him. Unlike Pony Curly hated being treated like a kid. But Soda being Soda ignored him and continued to smile and pat Curly's head. He just continued to glare and shook him off, crossing his arms.

"Hey Curtis." Tim nodded then pushed Curly forward. "Can I leave him here today." It wasn't a question it was more like a command.

I sent Soda a pleading look, which he either missed or simply ignored because he smiled wide at Tim and said, "Sure." Great. Just great.

"Nice one Soda," I mumbled to him before going back to the kitchen.

"Hey Pone." I rubbed his head then looked back at Curly then away then turned back in a rush and saw him eating something familiar.

"Woah! That's mine you little-!" Soda rushed over before I could say what I really wanted to say.

He held me back and calmly asked, "What happened?" But his brown eyes held a frantic look. Well I guess an evil looking Curly, a frightened looking Pony, and me looking pissed triggered that.

"He ate my cake! Cake he shouldn't even have!"

"So? Get another piece." Soda tried to reason but I wasn't having it.

"No!"

He sighed. "Why?"

"Because. . ." I trailed off, not having a good excuse.

Soda realized this and let go of me and went into the other room.

Curly stuffed the last of the cake in his mouth then jumped out of his seat and ran into the living room.

Pony must've taken my angered expression as a sad expression because he pushed his bowl of cereal toward me with a smile.

I smiled too. "Thanks kiddo." I ate some of it to make him happy and so my stomach would shut up.

"Ponyboy!" It was Sodapop. I had no idea what he wanted but apparently Pony did cause he jumped out of his seat and ran over to the sink, opened the cabinets under it and hid inside. I raised an eyebrow at his antics then turned to see Soda looking at me confusedly.

"Hey Steve? Where'd Pone go?"

Figuring Pony didn't want me to say anything I just shrugged. "I don't know. Did he go to his room?" Wow. I'm better at this than I thought.

He breathed out a sigh in relief. "I don't know, probably." He turned around and ran back upstairs to Pony's room. I felt a bit bad for leading him on but I at least knew Pony was perfectly fine. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it.

"Hey buddy what're you doing in here?" I crouched down to his level.

"He wants to give me a bath." He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh. Now I get it." I ruffled his hair and shut the door and stood up straight.

"Steve! He isn't up there!" I heard Soda yell frantically while he ran back to the kitchen. "Get the phone! Call the police! Call Darry! Call Two-Bit! Call Johnny, Dally, anyone!" I looked at my stricken best friend carefully. He wasn't joking.

Pony giggled and I immediately heard his hand clamp over his mouth.

Soda stared at me and caught on. He knew Pony was in the kitchen but he didn't know where. He checked under the table, behind the fridge, and by the sink. No Pony. Soda looked a bit frustrated so I gave him a hint.

"You're close. . ." I didn't even need to say that because Pony hiccuped and Soda opened the cabinet and picked him up.

"Found you," he smirked. "Guess where you're going?"

Pony gulped and hiccuped again. "Bath?"

"It'll be quick. Don't worry." Then Soda took him to the bathroom.

Well I may as well check on Curly. . .

I walked back to the living room and saw him jumping on the couch.

"Hey get down kid!"

"No!" He stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms. I silently groaned, Pony better not be like this when he's four. Which reminds me. . . I gotta get him a present for his birthday for next week. I can't believe he's almost four. . . I wonder what Soda and Darry are thinking.

"C'mon kid, please?"

He considered me for a brief moment before shaking his head no. I was pretty sure my eye was twitching right now. Taking care of kids is Soda's thing definitely not mine.

"Why not?"

He just crossed his arms and jumped harder. My patience is running out. . .

"What's going on Steve?" Soda. I could hug him right now.

"Ask him." I gestured to Curly who was now jumping as hard as he could. Hell I was just happy to have a break.

"Oh c'mon kiddo get down from there you're gonna hurt yourself." Soda walked over to him cautiously and lifted him down.

Not too long after did I hear Soda yelp. "Ow!"

I looked back at him and saw that he was sucking on his finger. "What happened to you?"

"He bit me!" It was muffled because of his finger being in his mouth.

"Soda can't we just send the kid somewhere else?" He's getting on my nerves...

"No. As much as I'd like to we can't."

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked a bit frantically when he turned around. I did not want to be left alone with Curly. Where'd he go anyways?

"I gotta get Pony." Then he ran off to the bathroom, thankful to get out of here. Hell I would be too.

I was about to look for Curly when the phone rang. I groaned and walked over to it. If this is something stupid...

"Hello?" I asked pleasantly enough.

"Hey Stevie! Enjoying your day?" Two-Bit. I was sure my eye twitch was back.

"That was you?" I asked incredulously.

"Woah what'd I do?"

"Curly! Did you send him here?" Because if you did.. The threat was lingering on the tip of my tongue.

"Um.. What's that mom?" I rolled my eyes. "Okay! Sorry gotta go Steve." Then I heard the click and put the phone back down.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Curly. I backed away from him slowly and ran into the bathroom, throwing the door open and slammed it shut.

"Steve?" Soda asked confused, in the middle of helping Pony get dressed.

"I can't be alone with that kid Soda!" I plopped down beside him and patted Pony's back. "Thanks for being a good kid Pone."

He looked up at me and beamed. "Is Curly still here?" Pony and Curly are practically best friends. I didn't understand though, they're night and day.

"Regretfully yes." I mumbled.

Soda finished getting Pony's shirt on and tickled his stomach and picked him up. "C'mon Pony let's go find him." Thankfully Pony never acted like Curly. No matter how much they hang out.

I walked out behind Soda, a bit afraid to go near Curly unless Soda's there.

When we got to the kitchen Soda put Pony down and watched him run over to Curly.

"Hey Pony!" Curly smiled. To me that smile meant more trouble ahead to anyone else it was just a cute innocent little four year old smile. I silently moved closer to Soda and whispered,

"What if he turns Pony into another Curly or worse?"

He shook his head and whispered back, "Pony's fine."

My twitch came back yet again when Curly held a slice of cake to me offering it to me. Soda patted my back and grinned at me a bit smug.

"See? He's a good kid." He told me before going further into the kitchen to make something for lunch.

I looked back down at Curly noticing that his smile turned into an evilish smirk.

I sighed "what kid?" He just moved the cake closer to me.

Then I got an idea. "Why don't you guys go play with Pony's blocks?"

Curly stared at me like he thought I was the biggest idiot ever. Thankfully Pony pulled him into the living room.

Bless him.

"Soda are you almost done? I'm starving!" I complained to him.

Even though I couldn't see his face I knew that he was rolling his eyes. I walked over to him to see what he was making. Hot dogs. I didn't know Pony could have that...

"Can he have that?" I asked him while trying to steal one but he slapped my hand away.

"Yeah it just has to be cut for him." he told me like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You almost done?" I questioned again.

"Yes." he answered carelessly. "Can you get Pony and Curly for me?"

"Why don't you?" I had enough of that kid and its only twelve.

"I'm cooking!" he argued.

"You're finished cooking!" I retorted.

He turned to look at me and sighed. "There's only one way to do this."

I shook my head. I knew what he meant. "No.."

He just continued. "The fair way. Whoever loses has to get Curly."

I groaned. This was never a fair game. I don't know how but he cheats. I just know it. "Fine."

He grinned while I stifled another groan. We balled one of our hands. . .

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" When I looked down we were both shocked to see that I won. I smirked, rock never fails.

"Oh would you look at that?" I smirked again as he grimaced. "Here I'll help you out." And with that I went into the living room and lifted Pony up and brought him to the kitchen.

"Go ahead Soda." I nodded at him.

He gave me a pleading look but went in to get the kid.

I smiled smugly and sat down and waited for him to come back. It wasn't long before I heard Soda's new tactic of pleading to Curly about going into the kitchen. Eventually he just quit and came back into the kitchen.

"Soda you were supposed to get him."

"That kids impossible. I can't do it." he shook his head in disbelief. "I give up." And with that he went to finish our lunch.

"So what are we like that kids bit-"

"Steve!" Soda cut me off motioning to Ponyboy. Oops... I forgot about him and I'm holding him! How could I forget?

Soda walked back over to the table and set the cut up pieces of hot dogs in front of Pony who started eating right away.

I just glanced up at Soda in mock disappointment. "Where's mine?"

"You have to get it yourself. What do I look like to you? Your personal servant?"

I shrugged and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes good naturedly and walked to the other room and picked up the phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling Tim. Sh." Then he dialed the number and waited for about a minute. I just listened.

"Hey Tim it's Soda... Yes! Can you come get... Why not?... What about Angela? Can't she... But I need to stay... Yeah he's here... Fine! Just give me ten minutes... Yeah whatever... Bye." Then he hung up the phone with a groan and came back over to the table.

"Steve can I use your car?" I gave him a quizzical glance but grabbed the keys to my car and tossed them to him.

"Where're you going?"

"Taking Curly home. Unless you want to do it?" he asked a bit hopefully.

"Nah I'm good man. Oh and could you pick me up some kools on your way back? Thanks."

"Yeah whatever. Pone you need more?" he asked looking at his brother's finished plate.

I put Pony on the seat next to mine and got up, grabbing his plate. "I'll get it for him Soda."

Soda laughed. "You? Helping? Okay who are you and what've you done with Steve?"

"Just go. I can do it." I told him while pushing him out the door and closing it.

He knocked on it, just to spite me, and I opened it. "Yes?"

"Well I kinda need Curly to leave." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh right. Curly!" When he came over I pushed him outside too. "Drive safe!" I slammed the door again.

I rushed back into the kitchen and cut up more hot dogs for Pony and set them in front of him. "Here you go buddy."

"Now who's gonna make mine?" I mumbled to myself. Pony must've heard me because he picked up one of his hot dogs and held it up to my mouth. I smiled and took a bite.

"Thanks kiddo." I ruffled his hair and went to make my own. Once I finished I had about four hot dogs on my plate. Pony's eyes widened as I sat back down beside him. I just grinned at him and dug in.

After another few minutes passed we both finished our lunch and went into the living room. I flipped through channel after channel on the tv while he watched with wide green eyes filled with curiosity as the channels suddenly changed. Soon I became bored and threw the remote on the coffee table and lifted Ponyboy up on the couch with me and put him on my stomach. He shifted around and finally became comfortable. I smiled while watching him, also thankful that no one else was here to see this. They'd never let me hear the end of it. My smile quickly turned into a smirk when I remembered that Pony was extremely ticklish especially.. well.. everywhere. He titled his head at my expression. Still smirking, I raised a finger and poked his ribs. His eyes widened as he tried to squirm away but I held him firm and continued to tickle-attack him.

I cocked my head when he smirked and had a look of mischief on his face. My eyes widened in shock when I felt his fingers digging in my sides. We continued this for a few more minutes before Soda came back in grumbling to himself but when he saw Pony and I he grinned wide.

"Aww Stevie! You're getting soft!"

"Am not!" Pony giggled at our banter and I grinned at Soda who grinned right back and we both started to tickle torture Pony. I grinned to myself.

Maybe I am turning soft..


	5. Darry

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

* * *

Darry's POV

"Darry." I groaned and reached for my pillow and put it over my ears. I thought I told Soda to get to work already.

"Darry!" C'mon Soda I'm tired..

"Fine. Have it your way," he sighed and I heard the door creak as he left. _Finally.._

My peace and quiet was interrupted when the door creaked again. I opened my eyes a bit and saw a grinning Soda looking suspicious.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He just grinned wider.

"Shouldn't you be up already?"

"No.. That's the point of a day off."

He sighed again. "Alright Dar you win. Go back to sleep.." I happily complied and heard some rustling around as soon as my eyes closed but just ignored it.

A few seconds later I felt a soft pressure land on the bed and opened my eyes again to see Pony grinning just as wide as Soda.

I looked back up at Soda, sitting up waiting for an explanation.

"What? Pony's hungry and wants to play and _someone_ has to watch him. And that someone would be you."

Shaking my head I lifted Pony up and sat him in my lap. "You couldn't make him breakfast?"

"I gotta go to work!" Just as he was about to leave Pony motioned for him so Soda leaned down so that his ear was in level with Pony's mouth as he whispered something to him. When he finished Soda stood back up straight and grinned at me.

"Who's supposed to make dinner tonight?"

"You." I told him a bit frightened at what it would look like.

"How does green eggs and ham sound?" Pony giggled and I instantly knew that's what he wanted. Not only is it his favorite dinner, or breakfast, but it's his favorite book as well.

I grinned too. "Fine Soda." He flashed his movie star-like grin and reached over to tousle Pony's hair and kiss his head then turned to walk out and just about ran into Steve.

"You coming Soda? We're gonna be late." He tapped his foot impatiently while trying not to laugh at his friend.

"What?" He looked back and forth between us with a confused expression on his face.

"Soda you do know your shirts on backwards don't you? And where're your pants! Do I have to remind you every single morning!"

His face instantly turned red. "You didn't have to tell me for the past three days!" he still managed to retort, rushing out of my room and into his to fix his attire.

"What're we gonna do with that kid?" Steve asked me, shaking his head.

"Don't you mean what are you gonna do with him? You have him all day," I tried to keep my tone even but I could feel an arrogant smile tugging at my lips.

He opened his mouth to make a smart ass remark but Soda burst into the room, shirt fixed and pants and shoes on thankfully. Since he was standing by the window I got a better look at him and noticed the small dark spots under his eyes and looked at him questioningly. He looked away from me and I set Pony down and gave Steve a look to watch him. He nodded slightly and I pulled Soda out into the hallway.

Before I could even start he defended himself. "Look Dar I know what you're probably thinking and I'm not sneaking out at night." I shook my head, to be honest I did think about it and the way he worded it made me a bit more suspicious.

"Then what are you doing at night then?" I eyed him carefully.

"Sleeping, I swear." He shrugged it off.

"Yeah it sure looks like it," I said sarcastically.

He glanced through the crack of my bedroom door and sighed. "Pony's been sleeping in my room for the past few nights because he doesn't want to be alone in the dark so I leave the lights on so he can sleep."

"But why aren't you sleeping?"

He looked at me amazed. "Darry have you ever seen how bright the lights are in there? Just a bit too bright for me.."

I thought of what to do before looking back up at him in a rush. "I'll take him to the store today and get him a nightlight."

Soda just stared at me like he thought I was an idiot. "But he'll still be alone."

"But it won't be dark."

"He'll be alone." I resisted the urge to repeatedly hit my head against the wall.

"Soda if there's light in there he won't care if anyone's in there."

"There's a light in his room now and he doesn't wanna be in there by himself."

"Because he can't reach the switch Soda. Look I'll take care of it, okay?"

Grumbling a bit he responded, "Fine. I just feel like I'm abandoning him."

I smirked playfully at him. "You don't need to worry about that little buddy. He'll be the one abandoning you."

Before he could say anything else I hurried back to my room to retrieve Steve so they wouldn't be late and was shocked to see Steve actually playing with Pony.

"I told him he was getting soft." Soda told me with a huge grin on his face. I silently groaned, his face is gonna end up freezing like that. But he wouldn't mind he'd somehow manage to make an even bigger smile.

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed we came back. "Took you long enough," he grumbled and left the room, Soda trailing behind him like an expectant puppy.

I looked back at Pony and walked over to him. "C'mon little man, we gotta go shopping." He at least looked excited, probably because he knows that he'll get to ride in the shopping cart.

"Okay Darry!" he said happily and held up his arms, waiting to be picked up. Grinning, I walked closer to him and lifted him up.

When I looked at the clothes he was wearing I was surprised to see that Soda actually dressed him.

"Darry?" I glanced back down at him and waited. "Can I ride in the car-cart?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course you can baby. As long as you don't drive into anything." I always liked to tell him that so he'd think that he was the reason that the cart moved.

"I won't! I never do!" he grinned up at me and I smiled back at him.

When I pulled up at the store I grabbed Pony's hand and walked over to find a cart. Once I found one Pony immediately crawled into it and started playing with the steering wheel as I wheeled it into the store.

I went to get his nightlight first. He didn't notice so I just tossed it in the cart and went to stock up on food that will hopefully last at least until the end of the month, especially with someone like Two-Bit around all the time.

"Darry are you done?" Pony whined, I wondered why. He always loves going shopping with me. I looked down to check my watch and realization hit me. We've been in here for an hour, almost two. I looked in the cart and also noticed how full it was and groaned. How am I gonna pay for all of this? Sighing, I turned the cart around and went to check out.

"Yeah Pone. We're almost done." I groaned again when I saw how long the lines were. I drummed my fingers on the cart impatiently.

Pony was a bit impatient too but he just played with the steering wheel on the cart to amuse himself. I smiled as the line inched forward. The best thing about this was that the people in front of me didn't have a lot of items in their carts but this was still taking longer than it should. I sighed again and scanned the other lines. They were all moving slow.

While we were waiting I heard the sound of paper unwrapping. I moved to the other side of the cart and crouched down in front of Pony. He hurried to hide something from me but I already knew what it was.

"Ponyboy what was that?" I wasn't mad at him, this is what kids do. I just wish they wouldn't..

He hesitantly pulled out an unwrapped chocolate candy bar and handed it to me. I glanced at it and saw he already took a few bites then looked at him and gave it back to him and smiled.

"Don't turn this into a regular habit baby, cause when you get older you definitely won't get away with it." I told him in a low tone so no one else would hear. He grinned and took another bite as I stood up and ruffled his hair and quickly went back to the front of the cart to push it closer to the front of line.

I breathed out a sigh in relief. There was only one more person in front of us, a plump woman with a blond bob and she didn't have a lot of stuff, thankfully. But, unfortunately for me and everyone behind me, she decided to start up a long conversation with the cashier.

I began tapping my foot impatiently. Why can't you just ask for her phone number? I thought a bit heatedly.

Suddenly she turned around and eyed Ponyboy.

"Oh what a cute little boy! Is he your son?" I resisted to roll my eyes and snap 'can the small talk lady!' but held it together and politely told her,

"No he's my baby brother Ponyboy."

Ponyboy must've looked frightened of the woman because she just smiled kindly and pushed her cart out of line and was off.

Finally..

After Ponyboy and I finally got out of the store I lifted him out of the cart and strapped him into his car seat and packed all of the groceries into the truck then hopped in the drivers seat and started the car.

He practically played twenty questions with me on the way home. Asking things like "why is the sky blue?" and "why is grass green?"

When we finally got back home I packed all of the groceries away then put Pony to bed for a quick nap while I took a much needed shower.

After my shower I made a quick lunch, sandwiches with turkey, ham, and cheese knowing how much Pony hates baloney. Once I finished mine I made my way into Pony's room, that now had the nightlight plugged in, and shook him awake gently.

"C'mon baby. Time to get up." Nothing. "It's time for lunch little buddy." At 'lunch' Pony was sitting up with the sleep out of his green eyes and was holding his arms up. I laughed and picked him up taking him to the kitchen. He smiled at the sandwiches' lack of baloney and started reaching for one.

"Hold on Pone," I laughed, "we need to wash your hands."

He grinned and nodded. I took him into the bathroom and washed his hands under warm water for a minute. After about another minute he was seated at the table happily munching on his sandwich.

Not too long after I heard the front door slam and rolled my eyes when Two-Bit came charging in Johnny in tow.

"Hey Dar what's for lunch?" Not waiting for a response Two-Bit moseyed his way over to the table and grabbed a leftover sandwich.

"One? One sandwich is not going to fill me up Dar! I'm a growing boy! I need my nutrients!" Two-Bit complained. Pony giggled and Johnny and I just rolled our eyes at his antics.

"Why don't you make one yourself?"

"C'mon Superman, cookings not good for my rep!"

"Didn't you cook when you watched Pony?" Johnny questioned with an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Two-Bit blanched. "Who told you that Johnny? Whoever it was lied!"

"Dally told me."

"I didn't think Dally was the type to lie. Well except to the fuzz." I mumbled, amused.

"He must've been mistaken. It wasn't me who cooked. It was... Ponyboy!"

"And how did he manage that? He's three!"

Two-Bit avoided the question and went into the living room and I heard Mickey Mouse blaring on the TV.

I shook my head and looked at Johnny. "Can you still watch him tomorrow?"

He grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yeah." He walked over to Ponyboy and ruffled his hair, earning a giggle from him. I smiled too, happy someone normal will be watching Pone and happy he won't be influenced by Two-Bit's antics.

* * *

_A/N: Brooklyn25, I think you should definitely write! Can't wait for the summary! Happy writing!_


	6. Johnny

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders._

* * *

Johnny's POV

"Has anyone seen my shoes?"

"You guys seen my wallet?"

"_No..._"

"Two-Bit!"

"Fine!"

I sighed. It was another energetic morning at the Curtis' house. Everybody was busy doing something. Sodapop was looking for his shoes, nothing new there, Darry who had just gotten his wallet back was setting out plates for breakfast, Two-Bit was watching Mickey, Steve was watching Sodapop with an amused smirk as he bounced on his left foot, trying to place his foot in his right shoe. One shoe down one to go. And Dally was at Buck's but he'd be over soon enough. I was going to watch Ponyboy today and was currently sitting on the floor with him, helping him build a tower with his plentiful blocks.

We almost had all of the blocks used, the tower was standing a little under Two-Bit's knee, until Steve who had apparently found Soda's missing shoe threw it in our direction, unintentionally knocking it over.

"Oh god Pony I'm so sorry baby!" Steve began moseying his way over. Ponyboy shrugged and grinned and started building it over again. Any other kid would be bawling their eyes out right now but not Pony, he was never the one to cry.

"Steve what did you do?"

"Nothing Dar! I swear!"

"Darry don't listen to him! He's a liar!" Two-Bit cried out over dramatically. I rolled my eyes and crawled back over to help Pony.

"Shut up it was an accident!" Steve argued.

"Or was it?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow as he always does.

"What? You know it was!"

"How about you both shut up?" Soda smirked, moving to sit down beside us, helping us build the tower back up.

"He started it!" Two-Bit shouted defensively.

"No I didn't! Maybe if _someone_ learned how to put their shoes away we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Don't try pinning this on me!"

I rolled my eyes as the three continued to bicker. I picked up Ponyboy and went into the kitchen for breakfast. I was slightly worried about what I'd do for lunch. I never cooked anything before whereas even Two-Bit knows how to cook. I sighed and continued to think, which was almost next to impossible to do with all of this ruckus. Maybe I can just take him somewhere...

"Hey Darry?" I quietly asked.

He glanced over at me, finished making his plate then sat down across from me at the table. "Yeah Johnny?"

"What should I give him for lunch?" I finally asked after a bit of hesitation.

Realization etched across face as he looked at me for a brief moment before jogging off into the other room. I sat Ponyboy down and watched him eat. _Man could he eat fast._ Darry came back into the room by then and was digging through his wallet for something.

I eyed him hesitantly when he pulled out what looked to be twenty dollars. He handed it to me and then went back to eating his breakfast. I looked at the money guiltily. I couldn't just take this they needed it. I looked back up at Darry, still feeling guilty. He must've expected this because he smiled at me encouragingly.

"Take him to the Dairy Queen. He loves it there." At 'Dairy Queen' Pony's head instantly shot up and he shifted his eyes from Darry to me excitedly. Darry smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately and took their plates to the sink. I sighed and stuck the money in the pocket of my jeans jacket.

Darry went back into the living room, glanced at Sodapop an rolled his eyes at his brother's laziness. "C'mon Soda hurry up. You're going to be late! And you haven't even got both shoes on yet!"

Sodapop rolled over to lay face down on the couch mumbling, "I don't know where it is."

Steve picked up the 'missing' shoe and threw it at him. Sodapop groaned and tumbled off of the couch with a thud. He quickly sat up and lazily put his shoe on, but not without complaining the whole time. With a another groan he picked himself up off the floor and stalked off to the kitchen and grabbed a chunk of chocolate cake, practically inhaling it.

"Soda! Johnny's taking me to the Dairy Queen!" Ponyboy told him smiling brightly.

Sodapop gasped and grinned wide at him. "He is? You're so lucky!"

Ponyboy beamed and grinned up at him.

Sodapop grinned even wider at him then turned to me. "Could you bring him to the DX later? If you don't mind?"

I smiled a bit and nodded.

A few moments later Steve came in with a huge smirk planted on his face. "Now we're going to get even _more_ business. If that's even possible."

Sodapop just stared at him. "Steve we're _not_ selling my baby brother. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Steve shrugged with a smirk, Sodapop rolled his eyes, I stifled a laugh and Ponyboy just looked confused and tilted his head.

I smiled at him and rubbed his head. He smiled up at me and hopped out of his seat running back over to his blocks happily, Steve and Sodapop following. I finished my breakfast quickly then ran out after them.

"Sodapop Patrick are you eating in the living room?" Darry questioned him, throwing him a stern glance.

"No.." He said confidently, the crumbs of cake falling out of his mouth betraying him.

"Soda..."

"What? I'm not _eating_ in the living room I'm _swallowing_ in the living room," he replied back straight faced and completely serious. "There's a difference."

Two-Bit grinned, reaching over to high five Sodapop. "He got you Superman!" Darry's glare quieted him down quickly.

"C'mon Soda we gotta go!" Steve called out, stepping over the blocks, that are now halfway back to the the height Ponyboy and I had them at before they were knocked over.

"I'm coming! I just need my cap." Steve slapped his forehead.

"You know it's not mandatory for you to wear it every single day.." he trailed off hoping he'd take the hint and just let it go.

He nodded smirking. "Yes I do! It's an important part of my uniform!" he complained.

Steve rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You sure are a piece of work."

But he heard it. He always does. "Thanks Stevie!"

"Yep. You're welcome."

Shaking my head I glanced back over to where Pony should have been sitting but didn't see him. I looked in the kitchen, expecting to see him but still didn't see him. I could hear him, though, but couldn't see him.

"Okay it's been missing for over four minutes now Steve. This isn't right," Soda continued to whine. I just shook my head again and turned around when I heard the sound of feet pattering across the room. I grinned when I saw Ponyboy running around the room with Sodapop's DX hat on. It looked kind of adorable how the cap practically covered his whole face. Finally Sodapop turned around and looked up and saw Ponyboy and grinned wider than what I thought was possible, actually it kind of looked like it hurt. He walked over to him and picked him up.

"What are you doing baby boy trying to take my job?" He laughed as Ponyboy titled his head back so he could see through the cap.

"You know Soda, Pony would be a perfect fit. He could do everything you do. Well except work on the cars but he'd still be a good fit," Steve smirked playfully at him. Soda stuck his tongue out at him.

"And not to mention he could bring in more business," Two-Bit added.

"That's what I said!" Then Steve and Two-Bit got into another, probably their fourth or fifth one today, argument. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching Sodapop and Ponyboy. Soda was throwing Pony in the air, always catching him on the way back down, and kissing his face. I felt a pang of jealousy. I always wished my parents would pay as much attention to me as Ponyboy's brothers do him. I quickly shook off the feeling and smiled at them.

Darry walked back into the room, smiling at his brothers and hollered that they had to leave now or there'd be late, or lat_er_.

Sodapop groaned and rolled his eyes but set Ponyboy back down, taking his cap off of his head and placing it on his own. Then he suddenly perked up.

"Can I drive Dar?" He held out his palm expectantly.

Without a moments hesitation, "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No Soda."

"C'mon.. Please?"

Darry sighed but reluctantly handed the keys over. "Don't make me regret this."

Eventually everyone left with Two-Bit tagging along with Sodapop and Steve. Ponyboy crawled back to his blocks, stacking them together with an amazed expression on his face.

"Johnny look!" he called out happily. I crouched down beside him and smiled. He managed to get them back to their previous height.

"Wow Pony! Your brothers are going to be so proud of you!" I told him, patting his hair. He beamed and continued to stack them, higher than they were originally. He always loves to make his brothers proud of him.

Grinning I stood back up and turned the TV on, randomly flipping threw all of the channels when something caught my eye.

"Hey Pone Bugs is on." Bugs Bunny is his favorite show, at least for now, and he'd get upset if somebody changed the channel. But he just ignored me and continued to stack the blocks higher and higher. I got up and sat beside him.

"Pony how big are you going to make this tower?" I question, picking one up and putting it on top. I really was curious because it was now taller than him and he couldn't even reach the top anymore.

He stood up and gawked at its height. "I wanna use all of them!" He smiled and handed me another piece so I could place it on top for him. After about twenty more minutes all of the blocks were finally used up. I looked back at Ponyboy and smiled. He truly was amazed by this, sure it wasn't hard to impress him in the first place but I've never seen him so astonished by something.

After a few minutes of just staring at the tower Ponyboy got a bored expression on his face, which I knew wouldn't last long. It never does. And I was right.

Ponyboy ran over to me with an excited look on his face. "Johnny can we play hide-and-seek?" To top it off he gave me his puppy dog eyes. Like I was going to even try and say no to that.

I nodded. "Of course we can baby." His face instantly lit up and he ran out of the room. I quickly turned around and shut my eyes and started to count to twenty. It never took him more than fifteen seconds to find a spot but I had to be sure.

"... Eighteen nineteen twenty. Ready or not here I come!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear me. I couldn't hear him giggling so I ran upstairs. First I checked Sodapop's room. When I opened the door I peeked my head inside, wrinkled my nose and made a face. There's no way he could've made it pass this mess.

"Pony?" I tried just in case. Nothing. I breathed a sigh in relief, glad I didn't have to search through this. I tried Darry's room next, knowing he wouldn't hide in his own room because he thought it was too obvious.

I opened Darry's door and stepped inside. I glanced around not seeing or hearing him. I opened the closet, checked underneath the bed and behind the door. He wasn't in here either. He must've found a new spot to hide in.

I went back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. First I looked under the table, then behind the refrigerator, and inside the cabinets. I still didn't find him. I walked back into the living room, about to yell that I was going to give up when I heard the soft sound of Ponyboy's giggling.

Chuckling softly I walked to the couch and looked behind it, grinning. "Hi Pony." He uncovered his face and crawled out. He grinned up at me and I vaguely wondered how he got behind there without me knowing.

I just shrugged it off and grinned down at him. He smiled back at me and covered his eyes. I took that as my cue to hide. His counting was getting better but he sometimes forgets the pronunciation of the larger numbers. I think his favorite number is four because he can say it without any trouble and he'll be turning four in just four more days. The thought made me smile and frown a bit. I think we were all sadder to see him hit four than happy. None of us wanted him to ever grow up but it'd happen no matter how much we didn't want it to. But we'd just have to enjoy it while we can.

I quickly darted up to Pony's room and looked around for a good hiding place. I smiled and hurriedly crawled under his bed and was shocked that I actually fit. I vaguely heard Ponyboy running around the house trying to find me. I heard him open the bathroom door then close it after a few moments. Then I heard the refrigerator door open. What is he doing? I could never fit in there. But he _is_ three he doesn't know any better. Then I heard soft footsteps coming upstairs and open another door and then he shut it, opening another one and it closed then...

"Johnny!" He didn't find me and it wasn't a shout of him giving up. It was a cry of pain.

I crawled out from underneath the bed with speed I didn't know I even had and ran out into the hallway where Pony was clutching his elbow. I ran over to him and sat down beside him inspecting the cut. It wasn't too bad but there was enough blood to be worried. I picked him up, speed walking to the bathroom. There were tears leaking out of his eyes but I couldn't hear any sobs, I didn't know if that was a good sign or not.

In the bathroom I placed Ponyboy on the sink counter and rummaged around for a bandage. I sighed in relief when I saw a brand new package of band-aids lying on the floor. I picked the small box up and opened it. Before placing it on his elbow I gently wiped off the small amount of blood from his skin. There wasn't much blood so I just wiped my hand on my jeans. Pony smiled and turned his arm over so he could see the band-aid. It was blue and had red cars on it. He smiled and kicked his legs back and forth.

"Are you alright baby?" I asked him still concerned.

He nodded happily and watched his feet. I grinned sweetly at him and lifted him back up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist as I walked out to the living room to check the time and saw that it was almost eleven thirty. I knew going to the Dairy Queen would probably perk him up and it usually takes at least twenty minutes to get there so I grinned at Ponyboy.

"Ready to go to the Dairy Queen?" I didn't even need to ask him because he was already nodding excitedly before I even finished the sentence. "Alright then let's go!"

I walked out the door sighing. I remembered that we'd have to walk and that would take about thirty minutes. I didn't mind, I liked walking it's always a great way to clear your head, Ponyboy liked it too. Well at least for five minutes then he'd complain the rest of the way there.

I sped walk for awhile until we were about halfway there then I had to stop before walking again, but slower. Once we finally got there I was beyond relieved. My feet were killing me. Right now I really envied Ponyboy for being a kid, he gets to be carried everywhere. But he also started a little protest about how 'big boys can walk all by themselves.' Sure we're happy he wants to be independent and all but we can't help but feel that this is happening way too quickly.

As if on cue he started to squirm around in my arms so when we went inside I put him down, keeping hold of his hand.

I took a quick glance up at the menu before waking a bit closer to the line. There were only two people in front of us so I thought we made great time.

"Johnny! I can't see!" Pony was jumping up and down to try and see the menu. He couldn't read the words but he'd always look at the pictures of the food and decide what he wanted based on that.

I lifted him up again. "Better?" He nodded happily. After another minute we had finally made up our minds and were heading to the front to order. I was getting two barbecue sandwiches and Pony was getting one barbecue sandwich and, after some convincing, a chocolate ice cream cone.

I was going to walk us back to his house but then remembered Sodapop wanted me to bring him to the DX so I turned back around and headed there instead. We ate on the way there. Usually everyone tried to make Pony eat the sandwich first then he could have the desert but ice cream was the one exception. And it was already dripping all over the place from melting, due to the hotter than usual weather, and since he wasn't the neatest eater to begin with. When he went to lick the ice cream he'd unintentionally knock some of it off the cone.

I was just happy that he seemingly forgotten about his little injury.

Once we got there my eyes wandered over to the door where the bell on the top kept ringing. Walking closer I saw the source of the increasingly annoying sound. Two-Bit. Rolling my eyes at his antics I made my way over to the counter and placed Ponyboy bedside the cash register. He was giggling at the bells chiming. I looked over at Soda who was twitching, trying to keep a mask of politeness etched onto his face, and Steve who just plain looked like he wanted to strangle Two-Bit.

"Open that door one more time Two-Bit.." Steve started then noticed Pony and I and tried to calm down. After a few more seconds he was calmed again.

Sodapop glanced over to where Steve was still looking at us smiling softly at Ponyboy. Soda smiled at Pony and walked over to him, petting his hair. Laughing softly, he wiped off the remaining barbecue and chocolate from his brother's face and lifted him up. He frowned when he saw the bandage on Pony's arm and almost immediately started coddling and hugging him. Steve's eyes became a touch softer when he noticed the bandage on the child.

"What happened?" Sodapop murmured so mellifluously I didn't know if he was speaking to me or Ponyboy.

"I think he got his elbow caught on something," I answered. Then I realized that I never did ask him what happened. I didn't want to upset him and I was too concerned with getting him better.

Sodapop nodded and gently pressed his lips against Ponyboy's band-aid and rubbed his back.

I looked over at Two-Bit and noticed he stopped messing around with the bell causing Ponyboy to frown and Steve to have a look of relief on his face. Two-Bit walked over to us and, after making sure Ponyboy was alright, turned to me with a grin slowly creeping onto his face.

"Hey kid you got a little.." he trailed off and motioned to his mouth. I felt around my mouth and felt some left over barbecue. Blushing, I wiped it off. He just laughed and ruffled my hair.

After a few minutes the bell on the door chimed and a customer came in. Steve looked at Two-Bit knowingly. Two-Bit's hands flew up in defeat.

"I know what you're thinking Stevie but it's not me this time." He then motioned to the customer who was approaching closer and closer. Sodapop noticed him and hurriedly set Ponyboy behind the counter, shielding him from the customer. I shook my head smiling. Those two really were protective over Ponyboy. The customer looked at Sodapop curiously then began putting his bag of chips and 7-Up on the counter, pulling out his wallet.

After he left Sodapop lifted Ponyboy back up then there was a string of people hanging around outside the station. Sodapop sent me a look to get Ponyboy out of here and handed him to me. Two-Bit came with us, offering to drive. I ran for his car, still holding Ponyboy, and got in before anyone could coo over him and scare him.

We drove in silence for awhile then Two-Bit began to tell stories that Ponyboy didn't even understand and that I wish I couldn't understand. I was pretty sure my face was a deep shade of red by now.

Once we got back to the house I was beyond relieved. That is until Two-Bit almost knocked over Ponyboy's now complete tower. Ponyboy smiled, bouncing around the tower happy as can be.

For the next few hours we just sat around and watched TV while Ponyboy played with some of his other toys. When he was bored with that he began to jump around the house happily, talking about his upcoming birthday. Four more days. After awhile he wore himself out and fell asleep on the floor, next to his tower, clutching his favorite stuffed animal, a teddybear. Two-Bit grinned at him and carefully picked him up, setting him on the couch and covering him up with a blanket. Then he sat on the floor next to me so he wouldn't disturb him. I smiled too, wishing now more than ever that he could stay like this forever.


	7. Sick Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own The_ _Outsiders_.

_Fluffy chapter involving everybody, enjoy and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!_

* * *

Sodapop's POV

I woke up to the sound of light coughing and my arm being tugged on. Without even opening my eyes I already knew that it was Ponyboy. I yawned and sat up and stretched my arm that Ponyboy wasn't clinging onto. When he coughed again I leaned down and reached for him, sitting him on my lap.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked him softly.

He only whimpered in response, shifting closer to me.

Frowning, I rubbed his arms gently. "Do you feel okay baby?"

He shook his head, his lip wobbling. Sympathetically I drew him even closer to me. He was sick, I could tell. Even in the little light that was offered at this time of night I could tell his nose was runny and that he was definitely rubbing at it, involuntarily making it worse.

I caressed his cheek, nearly groaning when I felt how warm he was. My concern only grew larger when I saw him clutching his stomach.

"Does your tummy hurt?"

He nodded again then winced as if the simple action caused him more hurt. "Uh huh," he managed to wheeze out.

I continued to caress his cheek, eventually moving to his back, until I heard his breathing even out and knew that he was asleep.

I got up and went downstairs going into the living room, where I saw Dallas asleep on the couch. Feeling brave I walked to the couch and gently pushed his feet up a bit and sat down, rocking Pony's still form even though he was a bit old for this kind of treating, it just felt right.

I felt horrible for him. Not only was he not feeling well but his birthday was only two more days away and if he's still sick during it... Sighing, I looked down at him tenderly smoothing his hair back, frowning when I heard him groan. My poor baby. Can't even escape the pain in his sleep. I silently wished somebody else would wake up so I could get him some medicine. Averting my gaze over to Dallas I willed myself not to nudge him awake. Plus it's almost four in the morning and Dallas most definitely is not a morning person and nobody wants to deal with that.

Sighing again, I stood up and carefully placed Ponyboy on the couch, smiling when he didn't stir, and wrapped him up in a warm blanket. Quietly I went into the bathroom in search for some medicine. There was no way I'm just going to wait for somebody else to wake up. Especially since the only morning person was Two-Bit who I know has never taken care of a sick kid before, at least none that I know.

After going through almost every cabinet in the bathroom I found something he could take but felt awful because he hated this kind, but it was the best one for him and it worked the fastest. I rushed to the kitchen to grab a spoon and discreetly made my way back into the living room. When I glanced up my mouth dropped and I made a small gasping noise.

Dallas Winston was wide awake holding Ponyboy in his arms, rocking him gently much like I had been earlier. Smiling softly I walked over to the couch and sat down beside them, setting the spoon and medicine on the coffee table.

Dally looked up and noticed the medicine and looked over at me questioningly. "You want me to wake him up?"

I shook my head. "No he's fine. Let him sleep its too hard to get him back to sleep when he's sick anyways," I whispered back.

Dally nodded and went back to rocking Ponyboy. After about ten minutes he peered at me, whispering, "I've got him. You can go back to bed man."

Once again I shook my head. "It's fine Dal. Trust me it takes more than one person to take care of him." Ponyboy stirred a bit, causing Dally and I to hurry and sooth him back into a peaceful slumber by rubbing his back and stroking his hair. We both sighed in relief when he stilled, cuddling up against Dally and his breathing was once again evened out.

"C'mon Soda I've got it all under control," he tried again but I just shook my head, a bit annoyed as to why he wanted me to go back to bed so badly.

"Don't you have to work in the morning?" I eyed him apprehensively, wondering what he was planning on doing if I were to leave but I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out.

Shaking my head once more I softly whispered, "I'll call off." Seeing he wasn't going to get me out if here he just nodded.

We then sat in an awkward but yet comfortable silence. Time passed by quickly though and Ponyboy didn't wake up once or even stir, looking a bit more relaxed with the both of us here with him. I felt his forehead, gently pushing his soft hair out of his face. Still warm.

Half an hour later I could faintly hear Darry getting up and walking into the bathroom without noticing Dally and I with Ponyboy. A few minutes later I heard the water running.

Pony coughed in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing in discomfort. I looked at him with sympathy and gently got up, quickly going upstairs.

Dally's POV

I watched Sodapop get up and go upstairs. I glanced over at where he was previously sitting questioningly but just shrugged it off.

Looking back down at Ponyboy I saw his nose running a bit so I reached over to the box of tissues that just had to be on the other side of the coffee table. Standing up a bit I grabbed the box and sat it on the arm of the couch then gently wiped his nose, causing his face to scrunch up with discomfort. When I finally got it cleaned I just threw the tissue on the table and rubbed Pony's back.

He stirred again so I began shushing and comforting him as best as I could. "Shh it's okay baby." I rubbed his back again, slower than before, making him fall back asleep.

I glanced up quickly to make sure no one heard me and, thankfully, saw nobody. I still heard the water running and Soda's feet pattering softly down the stairs. He came back into the room holding something I couldn't see in the darkness.

He sat back down, gently lifted Pony's arm up and slipped something under it, which he immediately drew close and nestled against it.

I squinted to see what it was and saw that it was his teddybear that he is almost never without.

After Pony was settled I heard the shower shut off and five minutes later Darry appeared and went into the kitchen, to make some coffee I presumed, then came out and eyed Soda and I questioningly, not noticing Pony.

"Pony's sick," we told him simultaneously. I looked down at him to see if he awoke and saw him still out like a light and cozied up to his bear.

Darry strode over towards us, felt Pony's forehead then looked at Soda.

"Did you give him any medicine?" he asked quietly as not to disturb his brother's sleep.

"Not yet. I wanted to let him sleep awhile," Soda whispered back.

Darry nodded then turned to me. "Can you wake him up?" I nodded and waited for him to leave before handing Pony back to Soda.

He rolled his eyes then began talking to Ponyboy in a soft voice. When he opened his eyes Sodapop smiled down at him.

"Hey baby boy. Can you take some medicine for me?" Pony nodded drowsily and I guessed he didn't even realize what that meant at the moment.

Soda grabbed the medicine that he had placed on the table nearly two hours ago and the spoon, placed it down beside him and picked up the teddybear, that fell on the floor when I was handing Pony back to him, and gave it back to his little brother hoping to distract him from the medicine. It worked and Ponyboy barely registered the spoon going into his mouth, although he did make a face when he tasted the medicine but swallowing it down nonetheless. Darry came back in quickly after that and handed Pony a sippy cup filled with chocolate milk in it to drown the taste of the medicine out of his mouth.

None of us even registered the door opening. When looked to see who it was and saw Steve, by himself, I just about sagged with relief. Steve was never a morning person so he never slammed the door, that was Two-Bit.

Steve sat beside me, propping his feet up on the table eyeing the medicine concernedly.

"Who's sick? Pony?" he questioned turning his head to look at me.

I nodded wordlessly. It was just us in here right now. Darry and Sodapop were in the kitchen trying to get Ponyboy back to sleep. When they finally succeeded Darry carried Ponyboy back in the room, sat down in the recliner and kept Pony in his arms, still wrapped in his blanket and clutching his beloved bear.

Soda was still in the kitchen, probably calling off. Steve got up, patted Pony's hair and pushed his bear closer to him then quietly went into the kitchen to see what Sodapop was doing.

They both came back in minutes later, both called off and not going to work. Darry just nodded his approval and went to call himself off. I didn't understand why both of them wanted to stay home. Ponyboy seemed like he was feeling a bit better than earlier.

Steve was holding the now asleep Ponyboy, rubbing his back soothingly to keep him asleep.

The door opened again, then slammed causing the three of us to groan in unison. Glancing at Ponyboy I saw that he woke up and was burrowing himself deeper into Steve's chest, trying to block out the insufferable noise.

Two-Bit looked at us inquiringly then noticed Ponyboy and his face immediately became remorseful. Soda smiled magnanimously at him and went to help Steve put Pony back to sleep. It took them only five minutes and Ponyboy was asleep with his thumb in his mouth, his other arm clutching his prized teddybear and his face burried in Steve's chest.

Darry came back in shortly, called off I assumed, to see what the noise was, stifling a groan when he saw that it was Two-Bit. He smiled at Ponyboy's sleeping form and sat down in the recliner.

Just as everyone settled they all had to stand up again and move all around the room, except Steve who was still holding Ponyboy and I. Steve glanced at Sodapop and rolled his eyes.

"Soda would you sit down already? You're making me dizzy." Soda turned to look at him and nodded but didn't move. I just ignored him until he started to pace around again.

"You're gonna disturb your brother." I told him, nodding at Pony. That obviously wouldn't happen though, the kid sleeps like a rock but I knew Soda and he wasn't about to take any chances when it concerned Pony. He sat down, bouncing his leg up and down, never the one to stay still.

After awhile Darry became tired of Sodapop's restlessness and got up, muttering something about making more coffee. When he came back he had one cup in his hand, strode over to Soda and handed him the coffee, which confused me because it will just make him even more jittery.

Sodapop's face scrunched up as he brought the cup up to his nose, smelling the beverage. "Coffee?"

Darry glanced back over at him and nodded. "Just drink it."

Soda's nose wrinkled up again as he placed the coffee on the table. "No thanks.."

Steve and I rolled our eyes at each other as Two-Bit grabbed it, gulping it down as if his life depended on it. A moment later he spit it out, making fake gagging noises. "What's in this?"

"It's just coffee Two-Bit. There's nothing in it," Darry told him partly amused and partly annoyed.

"Oh so _that's _what's wrong with it. It needs sugar. Lots and lots of sugar."

"Yeah because that's the last thing _you _need." I rolled my eyes at him as he merrily shrugged and went into the kitchen in search of some sugar.

"He'll just be heartbroken when he realizes that we don't have any." Soda said, glancing in the kitchen then back at his brother, sighing.

After awhile I became bored and turned the TV on, leaving it on the channel it was already on from the night before.

"Dal this is boring. Change it," Two-Bit complained, trying to steal the remote off of me.

"No. I'm not in the mood for watching shows that are made for two year olds."

"Mickey Mouse is _not _for two years olds. It's-"

"For two year olds and _you_. My bad." I cut him off.

"Well why don't we just vote on it." I only nodded, knowing no one else would side with him anyways.

Before we could do anything Steve handed Ponyboy over to Two-Bit and quickly began flipping through the channels, eventually settling for Gunsmoke. Just before Two-Bit could make another protest the door opened and Johnny quietly walked in and greeted us.

"Hey Johnny!" Two-Bit greeted back, a bit too loudly causing the rest of us, minus Johnny, to shush him angrily. He just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, mumbling a quiet "sorry."

Johnny looked at Ponyboy and seemed to understand what was wrong. He brought his hand up, gently placing it on Pony's forehead then stroked his hair.

This made Darry quickly get up and grab the medicine that was still on the table. "Can one of you wake him up?" he asked not looking up. Since Johnny and Two-Bit were closer to him they woke him up, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out his eyes.

Darry strode over to him, smiling softly at him, pouring the medicine in the spoon. "Can you take some more medicine for me baby?"

Ponyboy made a face, apparently now knowing what that meant, but nodded with some reluctance. Two-Bit shifted Ponyboy in his arms so he could easily sip the medicine. He gulped it down quickly, reaching for his cup filled with chocolate milk. Johnny chuckled and grabbed it for him, handing it to him. After Ponyboy was finished with it Johnny placed the now empty cup back on the table.

"Ready to go back to sleep honey?" Darry asked him softly. Ponyboy shook his head. Darry frowned. "Why not?"

"Not tired," Ponyboy mumbled, sounding tired but not looking tired. Johnny walked over to Two-Bit, took Pony in his arms and bounced him around slowly and soothingly while his other hand gently stroked his hair back, trying to put him to sleep. It didn't work. Ponyboy looked more like he was having fun than sleepy.

"Maybe he's just hungry or something." We all turned to glance at Steve. "It's worth a shot." He shrugged. Johnny nodded and handed Ponyboy over to Darry. He brought Pony to the kitchen to see if he was hungry while the rest of us silently watched.

"Oh would you look at that?" Steve gloated as Pony ate, more like devoured, the soup Darry made for him. "Right again."

"Wait a minute... When were you right earlier?" Two-Bit interrogated, eyebrow raised.

"It happened before you got here. When it was _quiet_."_  
_

Two-Bit placed his hand on his chest, acting hurt. "Oh Stevie I'm wounded."

"Good."

"Pony, you tired now?" Darry questioned once Ponyboy finished eating. Once again he shook his head.

"Here let me try," Steve muttered quietly so Pony wouldn't hear. He walked over to him. "C'mere." He lifted him up and grabbed _Green Eggs and Ham _off of the table and placed Pony on his lap and began reading to him. I exchanged a bewildered look with Two-Bit. Since when did Steve care about kids? He even let Pony turn the pages for him. I still thought that this was strange so I looked at the rest of the gang to see if they were as confused as I was. I saw that Johnny was a bit shocked but smiling, Two-Bit's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide, Darry didn't look as surprised but he still watched them with amusement, and Sodapop didn't look confused at all in fact, he looked like he was expecting something like this to happen.

I glanced back over at Steve and Pony. He still didn't look tired, but guess nobody was ready to give up anytime soon. Steve handed Ponyboy off to Sodapop, thinking he'd get a better reaction.

Soda sat down in the rocking chair with Pony in his arms, glanced up at us with a look that said, 'this is how it's done' then proceeded to slowly rock the chair back and forth while softly humming to Pony. I resisted the urge to laugh, Pony looked much more awake and bored than tired. He sat up and busied himself by playing with Soda's sleeve. Sodapop sighed, not finding any progress, and settled for bouncing Ponyboy around in his arms. I smirked and got up, moving towards them, grinning smugly.

I lifted Pony up and rocked him in my arms. Soda shot me an incredulous look.

"Dally I just tried that."

"Yeah, but your humming ruined it."

"It did not. Pony loves when I do it, don't you hon?" Pony grinned nodded at him happily. "See?"

"You two sound like girls." Two-Bit stifled a laugh. He looked down at Pony, glanced back up at me and made _tsking_ sounds. "Let the master handle this." When we gave him looks of doubt he threw his hands up defensively. "You guys do remember that I do have expirence with kids, right?" At our blank stares he continued, "My sister."

I just shrugged and handed him over. What worse could he do anyway?

Two-Bit took Pony over to his toys and dragged all of them out for him. Ponyboy grinned wide and grabbed his coloring book and colored, trying his best to stay in the lines.

Steve eyed Two-Bit questioningly. "How's this supposed to help him sleep?"

"Who said anything about that? He isn't tired. I told you guys that I have experience."

"Barely." Steve huffed.

Two-Bit just scoffed and sat down beside Pony, watching him color. He smiled fondly, Pony must've stayed within the lines or close to it. I smiled too, happy that the kid was feeling a bit better.


	8. Pony's Birthday-Part One

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders_

_Sorry for the long wait but schools just been hectic lately and I also found an old one-shot I wrote awhile ago and I've been messing around with it, trying to make it tolerable. If you're curious it's just Ponyboy and Sodapop talking about Sandy and how Pony actually felt about her. I know in the book he doesn't hate or dislike her until the end but it was just something I thought I'd type up. I don't know.. Anyways enjoy this chapter! :D_

* * *

Darry's POV

"Pony, wake up," I whispered as I lightly shook my baby brother. He didn't budge so I repeated his name again. Still nothing, so I decided to use the magic words. "Happy birthday Pone."

The kid was sitting up and jumping out of bed before I even finished the sentence. I smiled affectionately at him as I picked him up. He wriggled around a bit, wanting to run around, open presents and eat cake, but I held him firm.

"Hey birthday boy do you think you can wake your brother up?" I asked him, needing a bit more time to finish his cake and hide the rest of his gifts.

He nodded excitedly and I walked into Soda's room and placed Ponyboy on the bed, watching him crawl on top of Soda's stomach, jumping on it gently. Soda's eyebrows twitched a bit then he relaxed again, almost as if he were used to this. He probably was since I usually sent Pony in to wake him up in the mornings.

"Soda!" Pony complained, jumping more furiously on him.

Soda's eyes didn't open but he grabbed Pony and lifted him up off of him and laid him down beside him, mumbling something incoherently.

Ponyboy sat up and began poking Soda's face. He still wouldn't budge.

Alright, desperate times call for desperate measures..

I lifted Pony off the bed, placing him on the floor beside the bed and grabbed one of his heavier storybooks from the nightstand and dropped it on the floor with a loud bang.

It worked, Soda's eyes almost instantly snapped open and he was fumbling to get untangled from his blankets. Once he succeeded he ran over to Pony who was still seated on the floor and picked him up, checking for any injuries, frowning at me when he didn't find any.

"That was cruel." He crouched down and picked up the book and tossed it back on the nightstand.

"Well wake up next time and we won't have this problem." He grinned, shaking his head, and walked off into the living room. I followed him.

I watched as he placed Ponyboy on the couch, singing happy birthday to him. Once he was finished I waved him to come in the kitchen.

"Whatcha need Dar?"

"Do we have everything we need for later?" I watched as he pulled out a check list.

"Do we have a cake?" he paused and looked up at me, waiting for me to either nod or shake my head. I nodded and he continued, "Ice cream?" I nodded again. "They're both chocolate, right?" I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways. He grinned and tossed the list on the table. "Oh and we need to put his gifts up."

"I already took care of it."

"Did you get mine?"

"Yes Soda I took care of it."

He looked at me confused. "How'd you find it?"

"Well you can't rely on tossing them underneath your bed forever little buddy."

He rolled his eyes but had a look of consideration anyways.

"When are the guys coming?" I looked at him confused for a second then remembered that he wanted to take Ponyboy somewhere 'special' today. I still had my doubts about it, especially since he wouldn't tell me where he was planning on taking him.

"Probably around noon." Antsy, he walked back into the living room to check the time. He sighed and turned the TV on and plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. At the same time Ponyboy came running into the room.

"Darry can I have some cake?" He looked up at me expectantly.

"Not until everyone else gets here kiddo." I said, rubbing his hair.

He pouted, hoping that I'd change my mind. I shook my head and leaned down to his level. "Pony, that may work on him," I nodded in Soda's direction, "but that won't work on me."

Before he could run off to ask Soda I lifted him up, sitting him down in a chair at the table to get him some cereal.

"Here Pone." I poured some cereal in a bowl then poured in milk and handed it to him.

I ruffled his hair as he dug in, temporarily forgetting about his cake. I walked back over to his cake, that was covered with a lid, and took out four candles and some frosting. I used the frosting first, writing 'Happy birthday Ponyboy!' on it and then put his candles in it before grabbing the lid, hiding it again.

"Oh cake!" I jumped at the sound of Soda's voice. I turned to look at him and he just grinned, trying to distract me from scolding him. Glancing over at Ponyboy, I saw that he was looking at us with a hint of suspicion mixed with amusement.

Suddenly the door slammed and Two-Bit came running in with two plastic shopping bags. He flashed Pony a grin and came up to Soda and I.

I eyed him cautiously. "Two-Bit please tell me you didn't steal those." I whispered sternly to him.

He only nodded, still grinning. "How else would I have gotten Pony the best presents?" He whispered back.

Soda shook his head. "No I got Pony the best present. I got him-" He stopped himself from saying it out loud incase Pony was listening to the conversation.

"Two-Bit if you stole those then where did the bags come from?"

"Swiped 'em when the cashier wasn't looking." I shook my head, I should've known. "Hey I'm not the only bandit here. Steve distracted the cashier for me."

"How'd you manage that?" Soda questioned, genuinely surprised.

"Well the first time I asked him he told me to get lost so I did, then I came back and asked again-"

"So basically you just kept pestering him until he realized he had no other option than to go with you," I finished for him while shaking my head. Even if I felt that sometimes Steve deserved that, I pitied him.

"Where is Steve anyways?" Soda piped up again.

Two-Bit shrugged. "I booked it out of there as soon as I grabbed the bags. But you should've heard him cursing." He then proceeded to repeat them. Pony stared at him and his eyes became wide and his mouth dropped. Soda sighed and placed his hands over Pony's ears.

Finally he was interrupted by the door, once again, opening and slamming. Without a moments hesitation Steve came running in, staring Two-Bit down lividly.

I quickly made up an excuse to leave, as did Soda, and we ran out of there like the devil was chasing us.

After a few exchanging of words I'd rather not have been said around Ponyboy, Two-Bit ran out of the kitchen and into the living room with a promise of returning as soon as Steve calms down.

Soda groaned, probably wishing that everyone would hurry up and get here.

"Soda maybe this'll go faster if you just tell me where you're planning on taking him."

He only shook his head. "I can't spoil his surprise." He rubbed Pony's hair and set him down, watching him run back into the kitchen to play with Steve.

"Now can you tell me?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Nope."

I sighed. It's gonna be a long day...

* * *

_Pardon any mistakes. It's late.. Part 2 should be up soon._


	9. Pony's Birthday-Part Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders_

* * *

_Sorry this took longer than it should've but thankfully I only have 12 more days of school,_ _which__ means quicker updates!_

Darry's POV

Eventually Two-Bit came back with his gifts wrapped, no doubt done by his mom, and with his kid sister, Amanda, in tow. She was about three months younger than Pony and even though he was in the whole 'girls have cooties' phase they were still good friends.

She glanced around for a moment before taking off to the kitchen, nearly crashing into Soda on the way.

"Manda," Two-Bit groaned as Soda greeted, "Hey Mandy."

She turned slightly before simply skipping off into the kitchen.

Soda laughed as Two-Bit groaned again, clearly a bit embarrassed by his sister's behavior but I didn't mind. Kids will be kids. And as long as they don't break anything they'll be okay.

Before anyone could say or do anything else Steve came out of the kitchen, shooting daggers at Two-Bit, still slightly miffed at him. Two-Bit tried to grin innocently at him but Steve shook his head and yanked his gift for Pony out of his hands, hiding it behind the tables legs.

I shifted my gaze to the kitchen when I heard something that sounded like a pan hit the floor. I sighed when I saw Pony and Amanda trying to climb on the counter where the cake was sitting.

"Soda get them." He looked somewhat confused but did as I asked. The rest of us simply watched as he grabbed Pony off of the counter, placing him back on the ground and picked up the mess of pots and pans and other silverware that were carelessly thrown to the floor. Pony and Amanda just watched him, looking a bit guilty. When everything was back where it belonged Soda motioned for them to follow him to the living room. He, once again, lifted Ponyboy up to sit on the couch and handed him the remote, hoping to distract him from the cake. Thankfully, it worked.

Amanda hopped on the couch beside him and raucously called, "Soda!"

Once she had his attention she immediately patted the seat beside her enthusiastically. Soda cocked his eyebrow and glanced at Two-Bit questioningly.

"She likes you," he whispered as if it were obvious and gestured to her outfit, which was a white dress with white flats and her light brown hair was in pigtails with pink ribbons in the hairbands, like it should have gave it away.

Soda mouthed, "Oh," then turned back to Amanda. "Sorry kiddo, I gotta help them get ready for the party." He sounded a bit relieved.

Smirking, Two-Bit shook his head. "That's okay. We can take care of it. Right guys?" In response Steve gave a nonchalant shrug and I reluctantly nodded. We didn't really need any extra help.

"We can take care of it." With a grunt Soda plopped himself on the couch, propping his feet up on the table and rested his head in his hand. Amanda sat up taller and smiled at him admiringly. Pony looked at him too and jumped off the couch and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Soda can I open my presents now?" Pony even threw in a perfect pouty expression.

I gave him a stern glance when I noticed that he had a look of consideration on his face. For a moment he shifted his gaze from me to Pony before finally resting his eyes on Pony.

"Why don't we wait for everyone else to get here so you can open all of them together?" Soda offered carefully.

Pony's pouting only got worse until Soda said, "How about I let you open mine?" His face lit up when Pony grinned fondly at him.

Soda got off the couch, tousled Pony's hair and walked over to me.

"Top shelf in my closet," I told him before he could even open his mouth. He grinned ingenuously and headed upstairs to retrieve it.

I looked over at Pony and sighed, sometimes Soda really spoils him.

After another moment I could hear Soda's loud footsteps running back down the stairs, holding his present with both hands. I watched him as he placed it on the floor, wondering what was in it. I remembered when I was putting it away it was heavier than it looked.

Soda walked over to Pony, grabbed his hand and lead him over to where his present lay.

I chuckled a bit when Pony tried to lift it up but couldn't since it was too heavy for him.

Soda got down on his knees beside him. "Need any help Pone?"

He shook his head and began tearing threw the wrapping paper, throwing it every which way. Gee, I can't wait to clean this up, I thought sarcastically.

He tilted his head when he saw the dominoes. Soda and Two-Bit looked more excited than Pony did, that was until Soda took the tin lid off of the box and poured the dominoes out. That attracted Amanda, Two-Bit and Steve, who was trying to look bored but was just as excited.

I grinned at them, hoping that they'd be distracted for awhile. I went to check on the cake to make sure it was still intact then went back into the living room, where I saw the dominoes scattered all over. I shook my head, it hasn't even been five minutes.

Before I could say anything to them there was a slight knock on the door before it swung open revealing Dallas and Johnny.

Pony turned around and squealed, "Johnny!" and hugged his legs,

Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. "Hi Pone. Happy birthday!"

Pony smiled then ran over to Dally and hugged him too.

He didn't hug him back, he wouldn't do that in front of us, but he just patted his head and told him, "Happy birthday kid."

Pony smiled again and grabbed their hands and pulled them down to sit with everybody else. I sighed, seeing that they were all still preoccupied with the dominoes. I'd doubt if any of them even knew that Johnny and Dally were here.

"You know you can actually play a real game with those, right?" I told them, looking at the tower they were trying to build.

Two-Bit shook his head. "I don't like that game though."

"It's too complicated," Soda agreed with him.

"And pointless," Steve piped up.

Finally Soda glanced around the room, noticing that everyone was here, and stood up and walked towards me, grinning.

"Are you finally going to tell me where this little 'surprise' is gonna be?"

He shook his head. "No. It's not only Pony's surprise it's everyone's surprise."

I only gave him a look to continue, groaning when all he asked was when we were going to have dinner.

"What? I'm hungry.." he mumbled innocently enough with a grin.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I just said, "I'll get started on it now."

He just grinned wider, if possible, and went back into the other room to play with the mess of dominoes.

After taking a quick glance at the seven of them I started on dinner.

XXXXXXXX

Well dinner was almost a complete disaster, thanks to Two-Bit. Speaking of which, I sent another sharp glance in his direction. He just grinned with an innocent expression on his face that said 'don't kill me'.

I averted my eyes toward the door when it swung open without a warning knock.

"Hello Darrel." I breathed a sigh in relief when I saw Tim and Curly Shepard standing at the door. I moved over to the side when Curly ran passed me.

"Hi Tim," I said, staring curiously at the bag in his hands, which he seemed to notice.

Always the one to cut to the chase he assured me that there was nothing bad inside of it. "It's just some dumb puzzle Angela picked out for the kid."

I shook it a bit when he handed it to me and heard the pieces of the puzzle. Satisfied, I handed it over to Sodapop who had Ponyboy in his lap, helping him open his presents. I didn't know why but it always seemed when one of the Shepards came over he would baby Pony more than he already did.

I heard a weird noise escape Steve's throat when Tim left, leaving us stuck with Curly. Again.

"Cake time!" Two-Bit shouted as soon as Pony opened his last present, which was the puzzle.

Pony looked up at me with a pleading kind of smile. I sighed, giving in. It was his birthday after all. I nodded at him and grinned when his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He hopped off of Soda's lap and ran into the kitchen with Two-Bit excitedly.

"Darry hurry up!" Two-Bit shouted, staring intently at the cake.

"In a minute," I told him, picking up the mess of wrapping paper.

"I don't think he's gonna last that long," Steve gestured to Two-Bit who was now pulling the lid off the cake.

"Two-Bit Pony's supposed to have the first piece!" I irritatedly yelled at him.

He sighed and set the lid back down. "Fine. But I call the second piece."

"I'll be sure to give you the last piece."

He pouted as everybody else tried to stifle their smug laughter.

"And we still have to sing happy birthday to him," Steve said just to irritate him even more.

A groan and then, "Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Ponyboy happy birthday to you!" Two-Bit sang-yelled as quickly as he possibly could.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"I sang. Where's my cake?"

I shook my head, I was definitely right about today being a long day.

Soda's Pov

I watched Two-Bit, amused to see what lengths he would go to just for a piece of cake.

After placing a slice on a plate I held it towards his direction. "Here."

"Finally!" When he reached out for it I hurriedly pulled it back away from him, handing it to Pony.

Pony, now realizing what we were doing, stuck his tongue out at Two-Bit and ran off into the living room.

"Pone come back in here. You know you can't eat in there," Darry called out to him. Once he was seated at the table, with Two-Bit looking on jealously, Pony picked up his slice of cake and shoved it in his mouth, getting it all over his face.

"Pony we don't eat like that," Darry chided him, trying to wipe his face off.

"Steve does," Pony told him, pointing at Steve who was, lo and behold, currently shoving his own slice in his mouth.

"What?" Steve asked when he noticed us staring at him. With a sigh I grabbed a fork and handed it to him, hoping that if Pony saw everyone else using forks he would too.

Embarrassed, Steve took the fork and stabbed it into his cake, hastily taking another bite.

I smiled when Pony reached out for a fork and handed one to him.

After grabbing myself a piece I checked the time and gawked. I walked over to Darry and tapped him on the shoulder impatiently.

"We gotta go," I told him as soon as he turned around. "For Pony's surprise," I clarified when I saw that he had a confused expression on his face.

He nodded and got up to get Pony's shoes after he finished his cake.

"Come on guys we gotta go!" I told everybody else.

"Where?" Steve asked, chocolate covering his face.

I just smirked and shrugged. "You'll see." I picked up a napkin and wiped the chocolate off of Ponyboy's face.

"What about the cake?" Two-Bit, who had finally gotten his piece, asked with a concerned look etched onto his face.

"Eat in the car. I don't really care," I replied, unconcerned.

"What if I want seconds?"

I ignored him and focused on getting Pony ready to go.

"C'mon guys hurry," Darry said, passing us quickly.

Checking the time again, I grabbed Pony's shoes off the floor and held them in one hand while lifting him up with the other, deciding it'd be quicker to put them on him in the car.

I didn't look behind me but, thankfully, I heard everybody else walking behind me.

When I got to the car I saw Darry staring at the truck, exasperated. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think everyone's gonna be able to fit."

"Throw Curly in the bed of the truck. There's one less person to worry about." I heard Steve mutter.

"Well while you guys figure this out.." Two-Bit hopped into the truck, sitting in the middle seat in the front. I shook my head but followed him in. I didn't care how they figured this out just as long as it gets fixed.

In the car I worked on getting Pony's shoes on him while Two-Bit finished his cake. By the time I got his shoes on Two-Bit was finished with the cake. We made small talk, there wasn't really much we could talk about with Pony with us.

Eventually Darry came up with a solution, like I knew he would, and made Two-Bit hold his sister in his lap and made Dally hold Curly, how he managed that I'll never know.

Just as he was about to get into the drivers seat I placed Pony back down in the seat and ran over to the other side of the truck.

"Dar you can't drive if you don't know where we're going," I said a bit smug, taking the car keys from him with a smirk. I hopped up into the drivers seat while he took my previous spot on the other side of Two-Bit.

I tried not to speed, even though I was excited about seeing Pony's reaction to his surprise, but I especially didn't wanna go too fast with all of the kids in the car.

It was only a fifteen minute drive there but it felt like hours. I think Darry knew where we were going after about ten minutes but he didn't say anything.

When we got there I think everyone was surprised. Smirking a bit, I parked the truck and pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out. Everybody else followed my action and I walked over to Pony when Darry put him down.

"C'mon Pone." I grabbed his hand and led him down a yard I've come to know real well. Once we made it to the backyard I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Sodapop," Mr. Johnson said with a smile on his face. He then noticed Pony, who was trying to use my legs as some sort of protective barrier, and kneeled down in front of him. "And you must be... Ponyboy?" He looked back up at me for confirmation. I just nodded, running my fingers through Pony's hair.

Mr. Johnson was a friend of mom and dad's. He also lived on a farm which of course was littered with animals, and my personal favorite- horses.

I turned around and saw the gang finally making their way over.

They looked like they were out of breath. I sighed and shook my head. How were they already worn out? It wasn't like they had to run to get over here. I just shrugged it off. It didn't matter. What really mattered, apparently, was getting Pony home in time for his bath, which according to Darry was really important.

My attention averted back to Pony when I felt him tugging on my pant leg. I kneeled down beside him. "What's the matter?" I asked him even though I already knew that he was a bit frightened of Mr. Johnson. I remembered when I first met him when I was about six or seven. It took awhile for me to get used to him.

Pony didn't answer me, instead choosing to hide behind me some more. Chuckling, I lifted him up and shot Mr. Johnson an apologetic glance. He waved it off, stating that "Boys will be boys. You know he reminds me a bit of you." He chuckled and reached out to ruffle his hair. Thankfully Pony didn't pull away.

I looked at the gang and saw that they had increasingly bored expressions on their faces as Darry went up to Mr. Johnson and instantly became immersed into conversation. Knowing this would be awhile I walked over to the stables. They'd know where to find me anyways.

When I stepped inside I saw a bowl of sugar cubes lying on a table. I picked up two and held onto them until we got to the horses. I took one of the sugar cubes and gave it to the horse.

"Here Pone." I handed the other one to Pony and gestured to the horse. While he fed the horse I adjusted him in my arms to wipe the horse slobber on my jeans.

I hadn't even noticed that everyone else had followed us until I heard Two-Bit and Steve's raucous bickering.

Rolling my eyes at their antics, I opened the stall, quickly stepping inside and closing it slightly. I put the saddle in place and sat Pony on top of it, handing him the reins before I hopped up with him, wrapping my arms around him to keep him from falling off and holding the reins in my hands.

"Are you sure about this?" I looked behind the stall and saw Steve.

"Sure. I started riding when I was his age. Plus we can't do any worse than him." I gestured to Two-Bit who was trying to get on a horse. Once he was finally on he was sitting sideways with both of his legs on the same side.

Nodding, he agreed.

"Open the stall will ya?"

He pushed it the rest of the way open and looked back at Two-Bit who had somehow managed to actually stay on his horse with a smug expression on his face. Annoyed, Steve walked to his stall and opened it and moved out of the way as the horse slowly walked out.

I looked at him, a bit impressed, as he managed to stay balanced, even if the horse was walking a bit slow.

Even more annoyed, Steve turned back to me. "Can you make it go any faster?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure." I patted my horse's mane so it would stay calm and clucked my teeth as Two-Bit's horse walked by, making it go into a quick trot. And of course his legs were swinging around, kicking lightly at the horse's side, making it go even faster.

"Unbelievable.." Steve muttered as Two-Bit still managed to stay on the horse.

I shook my head and signaled my horse to go.

XXXXXXXX

When it was time to go Pony was complaining and fussing until we finally told him that we'd take anytime he wanted. Hopefully that won't become a problem..

"Okay Pony, bath time," Darry told him, taking him into the bathroom, ignoring the complaints that came with it.

The rest of us made small talk until Two-Bit had to take his sister home and, thankfully, Tim finally came to pick up Curly, much to Steve's fortune.

By the time Darry was finished bathing Pony it was almost an hour passed his bedtime. He drowsily gave Steve and Darry a hug and walked up to me with his arms outstretched. Smiling, I lifted him up and hurried to get him to bed since he was practically falling asleep in my arms.

When I got to his room I tucked him into his bed and softly kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight baby." He didn't respond. He was already out cold.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up to Pony jumping on my bed and nudging me. Groaning a bit, I groggily opened my eyes and glanced over at the clock and saw that it wasn't even five in the morning yet. I sat up a bit, hoping he didn't have another bad dream or something.

"Can we ride the horses?" He asked happily without any trace of tiredness in his voice.

I fell back against the bed, inwardly groaning.

_Oh Pony._


	10. Pony's Birth

_Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't think of any ideas for a chapter so I just wrote this about when Pony was born. Also, since this is a flashback chapter, everyone is three years younger. (Darry-17 Soda-13 Steve-14 Two-Bit-15 Dally-16 Johnny-12)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders._

* * *

"This is boring," Steve complained from the backseat of Darry's truck. The rest of the gang, except Dally who nodded in agreement, simply ignored him. They were all excited to get to the hospital so they could finally meet the newest edition to their gang. And of course Sodapop and Darry were just ecstatic about finally seeing their new baby brother.

"Darry are we there yet?" His impatient brother questioned for the fifth time since they left the house.

"What's it look like to you Einstein?"

Soda rolled his eyes. "Are we _almost_ there?"

Darry sighed. He knew that Soda knew exactly how far the hospital was from their house. It was only a twenty minute drive but the gang was treating it like they were on a road trip to England or something, except for Johnny who was practically mute. It also didn't help Darry that he had only just recently gotten his drivers license and he wasn't used to driving with all of them in the car.

"Yes Soda, we're almost there." _Now be quiet_, he silently added.

"How much longer?" _Of course..._

"Probably about five minutes." He figured if he just answered the questions time would go faster. He could only hope.

"What do you think it'll be?" Soda asked only so it wouldn't be silent. Of course he and Darry already knew the baby would be a boy but no one told the rest of the gang. They wanted to keep it a surprise for whatever reason.

"Hopefully it's not a girl. We don't need two girls running around screaming like banshees," Two-Bit added. His Mom was also pregnant and found out she was gonna have a girl, which of course Two-Bit was unhappy about. How was he supposed to teach a girl how to burp the alphabet?

"I just can't wait till this is over with so your Mom will be normal again." Steve grimaced at the thought of Mrs. Curtis' mood swings that seemed to have occurred every ten minutes.

"You wanna talk about mood swings go to my house," Two-Bit piped up again. "Or you can just go there to try my Mon's latest cravings. Peanut butter and pickles." He grimaced.

"Mixed together?" Johnny spoke up for the first time since their drive.

He nodded.

"That actually sounds really good." Soda said, hoping he could try that as soon as they got to the hospital.

"How does that sound good?" Dally asked.

"Dally this is the same kid who used to eat glue and dirt- together." Darry reminded him, grimacing.

"I told you that was a dare! I couldn't just say no!" Soda looked out the window, hoping to find something to distract everyone from his childhood antics.

Steve smirked at him. "I remember quite a few times when you ate glue willingly."

"I thought it was vanilla ice cream!" Soda thought back to that day, crossing his arms when he remembered that it was Steve himself who had told him that.

"You hate vanilla," Steve pointed out.

"That reminds me. Soda, don't influence this baby. That's the last thing it needs."

"Oh look it's the hospital!" Soda pointed out happily. "And not a moment too soon," he mumbled to himself.

Darry still heard him but ignored him, looking for somewhere to park.

"Oh park there Dar!" Two-Bit yelled, jumping from the backseat to the front between Soda and Darry, causing the latter promptly let out a low growl. Unfortunately for him he was ignored while everyone, minus Johnny and Dally, yelled out when they saw a seemingly good parking space.

Dally rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by idiots, except for Johnny.

"I don't see why you don't just park back there," Two-Bit huffed, leaning back into his seat.

"It's too far away and I don't feel like walking." Came the grumbled response.

"You should park in an employee's space. There's three empty spaces back there just being wasted," Steve pointed out.

Soda waved him off. "No just park in that handicap space. It's not like they're gonna check."

"Yes Soda, they'll check," Darry argued, finally finding a space he thought was good enough.

Once parked, Soda jumped out of the car, stretching. "Do you think Mom had the baby yet?" he asked Darry eagerly.

"Probably not Soda. It takes awhile."

"Well in that case I'm gonna see if they have any pickles and peanut butter." With that he ran off to the entrance, still running as if his life depended on it when he got inside.

Everybody else sighed, running in after him.

By the time they all got in they saw him sprinting off to the cafeteria. They ran off after him, except Darry who stayed behind to check what room his Mom was in and if she was okay. He even asked if she had the baby yet, even though he already knew that it was still too early.

When he entered the hospital's cafeteria he was greeted by the sight of his brother stuffing his face with pickles drenched in peanut butter.

"This is my new favorite thing ever," he mused. "Darry try it." His only response was a grimace.

They spent the next half hour in silence, with an occasional story from Two-Bit about how he jumped a group of Socs or how he hooked up with some blond. Either way they all knew they were lies but it helped time pass by quicker.

"Darry, I need twenty dollars." Darry looked over at his younger brother, who had hopeful eyes and an exaggerated pout on his face.

"For what?" he exclaimed loudly, causing the other people in the waiting room to stare at them. "What makes you think I have twenty dollars anyways?"

"I saw Dad give you the money for food," Soda replied simply.

Darry sighed, reluctantly handing the money over, making sure Soda asked everybody else if they wanted anything.

xxxx

After they all finished eating they quickly became bored again. Two-Bit occupied himself by taking some of the stuffed animals they had all bought for the baby and threw them at Steve. Steve glared at him before throwing them back at him and he even threw his empty pudding cup at Two-Bit.

Sodapop watched them for awhile until he could no longer keep his eyes open. As soon as he let his eyes close he quickly fell asleep. Not too long after that the rest of the gang, one by one, began to fall asleep. Eventually Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit were the only ones awake. Two-Bit looked at Darry.

"Hey Darry, have I told you how I hope your Mom has a boy?" Darry sighed, ignoring him since he's only mentioned it about hundred times already. And that was only today. "Because I _really_ hope it's a boy," he stated again loudly. Unfortunately for him a bit too loud for Dally, preventing him from getting some much needed sleep.

"Keep it down will ya, man?" Dally grumbled drowsily. Just before Two-Bit could make a retort, Mr. Curtis burst into the waiting room, with his usual happy go lucky grin on his face, clothed in hospital scrubs.

Almost instantly Darry sat up, nudging the still asleep Soda, who grunted in response.

"It's a boy," Mr. Curtis said happily to the boys, specifically Dally and Two-Bit since they were the only ones awake who didn't already know the sex of the baby.

"YES!" Two-Bit cheered loudly, waking everyone else up.

"Why are you so happy? He's my brother."

"Yeah but he may as well be mine too, as much I show up at your place."

Mr. Curtis grinned at him. "Maybe you can help out with changing diapers."

"Nah that's okay."

Grinning, Mr. Curtis shifted his gaze to his eldest son. "Wake up your brother and you two can come see your new baby brother."

A bit anxiously, Darry vigorously shook Soda's shoulder just as he was about to ease back into his sleep. "Soda get up."

"_Noo..._" he childishly groaned.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to explain to our brother that you didn't want to see him."

Soda's eyes immediately snapped open. "Mom had the baby?" he questioned, his brown eyes filled with happiness and excitement. Before anyone had the chance to answer him he was already on his feet, rushing to his mother's room.

Darry and his father shared a smirk before they followed him in.

Their mother was laying in her hospital bed, holding her rosy cheeked newborn baby boy lovingly in her arms, their father gazing sweetly at his wife and baby.

Sodapop walked up to the bed, smiling fondly at his little brother. "Hi baby!" he said, thumbing the baby's slightly pudgy cheeks.

Darry grinned, full of emotions he didn't ever expect he'd have. "What's his name?" he questioned his parents, also walking up to the bed, rubbing his new baby brother's forearm gently.

Here, their parents share a glance before their mother good-naturedly rolled her eyes, smiling while their father smirked. Darry recognized the smirk from when Sodapop was born.

"Ponyboy."

"Well at least I'm not the only one with one of Dad's original name's anymore," Soda mused softly, his eyes never leaving Ponyboy.

"Can I hold him?" Darry asked his Mom. She carefully passed Pony to Darry with his Dad helped him properly hold Pony. He looked down at the baby's face, wishing he'd wake up so he could see the color of his eyes.

Surprisingly enough, Soda waited at least five minutes before he asked to hold Pony. A bit reluctantly, Darry tenderly handed the still asleep newborn to Soda, helping him hold Pony properly just as their father had done for him.

Once Ponyboy was safely positioned in his brother's arms, Soda lovingly cradled him, cooing softly to his brother.

As if on cue Pony's eyes slowly began to crack open, revealing to the family the most beautiful combination of green and gray any of them had ever seen. Soda stared into Pony's eyes, wondering how he ever spent thirteen years without him.

Darry and Soda were so caught up with Ponyboy that they almost missed their mother say, "You two should bring the boys in to see your brother."

Sighing, Darry nodded and walked out the door to get them. Soda made a move to follow but his Dad stopped him.

"Ponyboy needs to stay in here Pepsi Cola."

Reluctantly Soda handed Pony back over to his Dad before going back out into the waiting room, unaware of his Dad telling Pony, "Yes Pony, your brother is always like that."

"So how's the kid?" Steve anxiously asked his bubbly best friend.

"He's perfect. You have to go see him." Steve didn't even get a chance to respond, Soda was already shoving him into his Mom's room.

"Mom Steve wants to hold Pony," Soda said excitedly. Even though Steve really didn't want to be anywhere near this kid he let Soda put Pony in his arms anyway.

"His name's Ponyboy."

"_Ponyboy_?"

Soda smiled, reaching over to touch the little hair on his brother's head.

Steve stared into the newborn's eyes curiously, wondering how this one baby could change his best friend. Pony stared back up at Steve with his innocent green grayish eyes with the same curiosity he looked at everyone and everything else with.

"Here Two-Bit, wanna hold him?" Steve didn't wait for a response. He all but shoved, gently of course, Pony into Two-Bit's arms.

"So the kid's name is Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked Soda.

He nodded, grinning widely.

Suddenly Pony started crying. Two-Bit, not wanting to hold a crying kid, handed him off to the person beside him, who turned out to be Dally. Just when he was about to give Pony back to Mrs. Curtis everyone realized Ponyboy had stopped crying as soon as he was given to Dally.

Two-Bit cracked a grin. "Aw Dal, he likes you."

Dally only glared at him, not wanting to make the kid upset again. Johnny walked up beside him to check out the baby. He smiled at Pony who gave a tired yawn in response, closing his eyes while cuddling closer to Dally. Dally noticed this and unconsciously clutched him a bit tighter. Once he realized what he was doing he shook his head and passed him over to Johnny. Dally didn't want to get attached to the kid. Almost protectively, he watched Johnny hold Ponyboy to make sure he wouldn't drop him or forget to support the baby's fragile head.

Dally continued to watch the newborn peacefully sleep in Johnny's arms, as did the rest of the gang, and couldn't help but feel a bit protective. No matter how much they tried to shake it off, they all knew if anything ever happened to Ponyboy there would be hell to pay.

xxxx

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always deeply appreciated!_


	11. The Movies And A New Friend

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders_

_Sorry I meant to get this up earlier but at least it's up now, right?_

_Also, silver wolf thanks for the review and awesome idea! I'll be sure to get that in somewhere. Either next chapter or the one after it._

_Lastly, Ponyboy is back to being 4 in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Darry asked, a bit concerned for his baby brother.

"Sure." Tim Shepard shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He was going to take Ponyboy to see a movie. He didn't see anything wrong with that but, however, Darry didn't exactly trust him. Or his movie choices. He was like this with the gang as well. Even Darry himself would think twice before taking Pony to the movies. The fights that almost always seemed to occur there too often for his liking only made him want to lock his baby brother at home, where he could always keep tabs on him.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Sodapop began firing question after question at Tim. "Which movie are you gonna take him to?"

"I don't know. Some kiddie movie. He'll like it." He glanced down at Pony who was hiding behind Darry, clinging to his legs with all of the strength his little hands could muster. Tim always scared him. The four year old slowly looked up and found himself staring at the long scar on the older greaser's face. He hurriedly ducked back behind Darry.

Soda looked like he believed Tim but once he looked down at Pony's frightened face he didn't know what to do so he turned to Darry as if he was waiting for him to save the day. Luckily the eldest Curtis brother knew exactly what to do.

Darry turned around and glanced down at Pony before kneeling down to the toddler's height. "Do you wanna go with Tim?"

Ponyboy would've shook his head but he wanted to see this movie. He didn't know what it would be about but when the gang would take him, which was almost rare since their overprotectiveness made them extremely picky on what they wanted him to see, he would always love the movie. He nodded.

"Are you sure Pone? You don't have to." Darry wished he could go or even send someone else to go with them but everyone was busy. Soda and Steve were going to a drag race, Two-Bit had a date, Dally and Johnny were going to 'hunt some action' as Dally had put it, he also said that they could take Pony with them but Darry and Soda, being the overprotective brothers they are, objected to that, saying that it wasn't safe enough. And Darry himself had a date, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Luckily for them though Tim Shepard came in, out of nowhere, with no plans, eventually offering to take Pony out to the movies for them.

Once again Pony nodded. Darry ruffled his hair and stood up and looked at Tim with a warning expression. "Nothing inappropriate or I'll skin you. Savvy?"

Tim gave a curt nod and watched as the two older brothers said a longer than necessary goodbye to their youngest brother then watched as the rest of the gang said their goodbyes as if the kid was going to a summer camp or something. They're a weird bunch, Tim thought to himself.

Giggling, Pony, almost shyly, stepped up beside Tim. "Bye Soda! Bye Darry!" Tim sighed as this continued until Ponyboy got through everyone.

"C'mon kid," Tim gestured for Pony to come over to him. The youngest greaser complied, happily skipping over to Tim. He groaned when the kid's hand latched onto his own, gripping it tightly. He wasn't used to a clingy kid. When he went anywhere with his younger brother Curly he would always lead them with Curly trailing behind him. But for Pony he was remembering how Darry and Soda would continuously chide him about how he shouldn't just walk around on his own, so it was almost second nature for him to latch onto somebody's hand.

Tim sighed. "Okay, let's just go," he said to break the moment of silence. He sighed as Pony's surprisingly tight grip on his hand tightened as they made their way outside.

It was going to be a long night.

xxxx

When the two were finally seated after a rather long attempt at sneaking in the movies instead of paying Pony whined, he really just asked but of course Tim didn't see it that way, for a drink and some popcorn.

Sighing, Tim stood up, walking off to the concession stand, quickly followed by Ponyboy.

"What do ya want?" Tim asked him, staying a few steps in front of him.

"Pepsi!" Pepsi? Was he even old enough for that? Tim shook his head. He couldn't be. And even though he gave Curly pop all the time, since he turned four, he didn't want Pony's brothers, or the rest of the gang for that matter, to come after him if Pony got sick or too hyper.

Tim quickly found himself kneeling down next to the excited toddler. _When did I become so soft?_ Tim asked himself. He'd forgotten that Ponyboy had that influence on everybody. "They don't have any," he lied.

"Oh." He didn't sound disappointed he only skipped up closer to the menu to see what else was there. Since he couldn't see Tim, much to his chagrin, had to lift him up. Pony eventually decided on water.

The older greaser hurried to get the popcorn and drinks so he wouldn't miss any of the movie. He knew that Pony wouldn't like it at all since it was supposed to be 'the scariest movie of the year.' He almost even felt bad for the poor kid when the movie began.

"Tim," he heard a small voice call to him a short whole longer. He turned his head slightly to look at Ponyboy, nearly wincing once he saw the frightened expression. He immediately knew what was wrong. In the movie one of the main characters was just killed off. Tim didn't think it was scary but he should've known this would make a little kid squeamish. He was just happy that he decided to sneak in and that nobody noticed the four year old greaser. And he was especially was grateful that Pony's brothers and gang hadn't decided to tag along.

"What?" He glanced down at Ponyboy for a moment before he looked back at the screen.

Pony's only response was placing his small hands over his eyes as another shrill scream could be heard from the movie, and from some of the people watching the movie.

xxxx

Right when the movie ended Pony decided to open his eyes, looking around rather nervously before tugging on Tim's sleeve. The latter stood up, not at all disappointed with what he had just seen.

Yet again Ponyboy latched onto Tim's hand as they continued their walk, both thinking about the best/scariest movie they had ever seen.

Back at the house the gang was anxiously awaiting for the youngest greaser to return. And even though they knew he was coming back they couldn't help but feel a bit empty without his presence.

Their little night out didn't quite turn out they way they wanted. There had been some sort of incident at the drag race when Steve and Soda got there, forcing them to turn around and go back to the house with Steve cursing the whole time about how he had wasted gas for nothing. Darry's date wasn't the best either. She wouldn't shut up about herself to save her own life. In fact, she wouldn't stop talking at all, causing Darry to make up some story about how he had to go home. Dally and Johnny's night was 'ruined' as Dally later told Johnny when Two-Bit had decided to crash their little 'party.' Two-Bit might have been the only one who had any fun that night.

Those memories were soon forgotten when they heard footsteps approaching outside on the porch. They all watched the door expectantly, each ready to greet Pony as soon as he walked in. What they didn't expect, however, was a teary eyed Ponyboy.

He ran over to Soda who had his arms opened, anticipating for his brother to come over to him. Soda lifted Pony up and rubbed his back soothingly. "Aw. What happened sweetheart?" he questioned solicitously.

Pony didn't answer and Soda didn't push him, unaware of what was upsetting his baby brother which was the movie he and Tim had just gotten back from. It was still fresh in the young greaser's mind.

Dallas immediately stood up, shooting a sharp glance in Tim's direction. "What did you do Shepard?" he growled out dangerously.

While Tim was explaining about the whole movie situation Steve face palmed. He sent a look to Two-Bit who nodded, placing an arm around Johnny to drag him out of there while Steve went to grab Pony off of Soda.

"Hey Two-Bit and I are gonna take the kid out to walk around for a bit, okay?" After Soda's slight nod Steve went to grab Pony but Soda's grip on Pony tightened to where it was next to impossible for Steve to get him. "Soda.." he started. Sodapop nodded again, this time letting his best friend take his baby brother, never breaking his intimidating stare down with the eldest Shepard.

Pony looked up at Steve innocently. He recognized it as the same look he gave him when he first held Pony. Curious but a bit afraid and timid.

"Wanna go for a walk Pone?" Steve asked even though they were already heading out the door. He only hoped they could get a far enough distance to escape the yelling of a lifetime Tim was about to receive from Darry, Soda, and Dally.

Steve and Two-Bit didn't want the two youngest of the gang to be there for that and they also wanted to help get Pony's mind off the movie.

Soon enough Ponyboy was wriggling to get put down so Steve set him down on his feet, making sure to keep a hold on his hand so they wouldn't lose him.

Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve were lost in their own little worlds until they heard Pony shout, "Doggy!" And he ran up to pet the puppy that Steve guessed was a beagle.

"Pony maybe you shouldn't.." Two-Bit started hesitantly but stopped when Steve waved him off.

"It's fine. And it'll make him forget about that movie."

"Can we take him home with us?" Pony giggled as the puppy licked his face.

Steve was just about to answer when a group of either Socs or middle classers came up to them and asked, "Have you seen our dog?" They then proceeded to describe what the dog looked like, which turned out to be the same dog Pony was currently playing with.

He was about to say yes before he heard a slight mutter of, "Why the hell would our dog come here?" Definitely Socs..

"No." Steve answered. He glanced over at Pony and Johnny, knowing that they couldn't see the dog with the two of them, mainly Johnny since Pony was too small, blocking it from their view.

The two sighed and trudged back the other way.

"Thank god," Steve mumbled sitting down beside Pony.

"So were taking it with us?" Two-Bit asked excitedly. Pony looked up at Steve to see his reaction.

He only shrugged. "Yeah I guess so."

Smiling, Pony jumped up and ran back to the direction of his house, with Johnny on his heels. They let him go since they knew Johnny would get him if he ran too far off and they were only about five minutes from the house anyway.

Steve rolled his eyes as Two-Bit left him to carry the dog back. He was gonna get him back..

Pony was the first one to reach the house but he had to wait for Johnny to get there so he could open the door for him. Once the door opened Pony ran inside and jumped on the couch next to his brother.

"Soda we got a dog!" Pony told him excitedly.

Soda raised an eyebrow, looking at Johnny and Two-Bit, who had just stepped inside, curiously. "You did?"

"Uh huh! Steve has it! Can we keep it? Please?" Pony even threw in a pout, even at his young age he knew Soda wouldn't say no to him when he pouted.

He sighed and nodded. He didn't think a dog was a bad idea anyways. Let alone a free dog. "Okay Pone, but a dog is a big responsibility. Okay?" Soda didn't really want to lecture his little brother about responsibility so he just said, "Promise me you'll take good care of him?" Pony nodded happily and held out his pinky for a pinky promise, eliciting a laugh from Soda who linked his own pinky with Pony's, making the promise official.

Just when they finished, Steve came in with the puppy with an anyone's expression. "If this dog hits me with his tail one more time I swear.." He left the threat unfinished mainly because Ponyboy was in the room.

"So where did you manage to find a free dog?" Soda questioned Steve while he and Pony were petting their new fury little friend

Steve shrugged, crossing his arms. " He must've ran away or something because some Socs were out looking for this same dog."

"So you said you didn't see it?"

"Oh come on man. They're Socs." Soda sighed. He really didn't care where they got this dog, just as long as they didn't just take it from someone who was out walking their dog.

And as long as Pony was happy it didn't matter.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following it really means a lot! You guys are the best!_


	12. An Encounter

_Disclaimer: Still don't own The Outsiders_

* * *

Two-Bit watched as Ponyboy played outside, jumping from one activity to the next every five minutes. Currently he was trying to recruit Steve and Dally to help him dig up the backyard to search for dinosaur remains that the latter told him about which, of course, everyone else knew was a lie but Pony was too young to understand that there wasn't actually anything in their backyard. And anyways their new puppy, that they had named Elvis for their favorite singer, was already making a mess from digging and Darry didn't want or need his baby brother and Dally and Steve making an even bigger mess.

Shrugging, Pony grabbed his coloring book and took the container full of chalk that Johnny offered him and he attempted to draw the picture in his book on the sidewalk, with Johnny watching him. After about five minutes Ponyboy gave up, instead practicing his writing by writing down the gang's first names. When he was finished he excitedly called them all over. The only things they saw that he did wrong was a backwards S in Soda's name, which Soda thought was cute and Steve thought it was funny since Pony made the S in his name correct, and a few small spelling errors. Overall, they were all proud of him, even Dally.

"Wow. Great job Pone!" Darry praised, making Ponyboy beam.

"Yeah Pone. There's no way I ever woulda been able to write all of that when I was your age," Two-Bit joined in.

While the rest of the gang went back to what they were previously doing before they were called over, leaving Ponyboy by himself, Pony could faintly hear some yelling a few houses down. He knew that it was Johnny's house. He remembered all of the times that the gang told him to ignore the yelling and the house itself but it seemed that the longer he'd listen the yelling would become louder and more intense. He turned to glance at the gang but they weren't paying attention.

Pony looked back at Johnny's house when he heard some 'bad words.' He couldn't keep ignoring it. He wanted to go over there and see what was wrong since no one ever told him why they yelled. Ponyboy figured it was a good time to sneak over since the gang weren't really paying attention and, at least in his innocent child mind, he thought that he could quickly go over to the house, see what was going on and get back home before anyone even noticed he was gone.

Picking up one of his chalk Pony rolled it down the street, where the Cade's house was a few houses down from his own, for an excuse if he were to get caught. When it stopped rolling he quietly ran after it, not that anyone would hear him anyways with the loudness of Johnny's parents obnoxious tones cranked up even louder. When he got to their sidewalk he stopped and stared with his wide, frightened green eyes as an angry looking man stumbled his way out of the rundown house, cursing to himself.

Suddenly he was walking closer to Pony, glaring viciously at him. "Get out of my way you damn brat," he grumbled coldly with hateful eyes. Pony hastily scrambled away from him as he got into his car, speeding away with the tires squealing so loudly that Ponyboy had to cover his ears.

"Kid? Come here." Pony hadn't even noticed Dally crouched down beside him looking at him with concern evident in his eyes. Before any tears could leak out of his eyes Pony reached out to hug Dally. He didn't want to try in front of him, he wanted Dally to think that he was a big boy and tuff.

Dally lifted the kid up. He knew that Ponyboy wanted to cry and soothingly rubbed his back.

Finally, Pony let out a quiet sniffle. "Why are Johnny's mommy and daddy so mean?" he questioned sadly.

"Uh.." That was all he could say. How was he supposed to explain to a four year old about Johnny's alcoholic, heartless, messed up parents? It was truly the first time that Dally was ever stumped. Dally glanced back to the Curtis' driveway where the gang was standing, watching the two curiously. They didn't all go over there because they didn't want to overwhelm Pony. He looked back down at Pony who still looked a bit shaken. He tentatively started walking back towards the gang, purposely trying to avoid the question. Pony noticed this but didn't ask again. Maybe he was supposed to ask someone else? Johnny? _They are _his_ parents_, Pony thought reasonably. Ponyboy sighed and rested his head on Dally's shoulder.

"Is he okay?" He heard Johnny ask Dally rather nervously.

Dally nodded. "Yeah. He's fine." They all heard an edge in his tone but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Hey Pone why did you go over there? You know you aren't supposed to go anywhere alone." Darry hated to chide him but he couldn't just ignore the fact that Pony disobeyed him. Even Soda looked flustered at the situation at hand.

Wordlessly, Pony pointed to the chalk he had rolled down the sidewalk that was now ruined from being cruelly ran over by Mr. Cade.

Frowning, Two-Bit stared sympathetically at Ponyboy, asking, "Wanna go to the park for a bit kiddo?"

Seemingly forgetting the whole situation, Pony turned to look at Darry. "Can we?" he asked excitedly.

Darry nodded, grateful for Two-Bit's distraction. "Of course we can Pone." Pony happily grinned up at his oldest brother, wriggling out of Dally's arms. Once he got down Dally immidiately grabbed his hand as they began their rather short walk to the park.

Once they were halfway there they heard the familiar jingle for one of the many ice cream trucks that came around. Of course Pony had gotten excited and asked if he could have a quarter, and as soon as he got one from Steve he tried to run to the truck but was held firmly in place by Dally. He didn't want Pony over there by himself, even if it was just a few feet away, he knew that some 'ice cream men' really didn't have any ice cream at all but all they wanted was some poor innocent kids to kidnap. Not on Dally's watch, at least for Ponyboy, as he wasn't concerned at all with the other kids whose parents were actually dumb enough to let their children, no older than six, run off to a suspicious looking van by themselves.

"Morons," he grumbled to himself. As he and Pony got closer to the truck, he could see the ice cream and let out a relieved sigh that he didn't even know he was holding in.

When they got as close as they could get, Dally felt Pony tugging on his pant leg. He looked down at him, almost immediately knowing what he wanted. "Do you want chocolate, Pone?" Pony never did like talking to strangers which, especially in a situation like this, Dally was grateful for. His response was green-grayish eyes lighting up and a fond nod. Ruffling up the four year old's hair he stood back up, still keeping a firm grip on the little one's hand, and ordered him his chocolate ice cream cone.

Pony reached up for it, practically jumping, as soon he saw it.

"There you go buddy," Dally handed him the cone, almost losing his hold on Pony's hand, and walked back to the gang.

"What?" Dally looked at Two-Bit who was staring intently at him, with his eyes drifting back and forth between him and Pony's ice cream.

"Where's mine?" Pony giggled as everyone else rolled their eyes, annoyed.

"You're too big," Ponyboy teased. He didn't know that there really wasn't an age limit it was just something he assumed since he never saw his brothers or the rest of them get ice cream.

"Yeah Two-Bit. You _are _too big for ice cream," Steve joined in, in more of a mocking tone. "And aren't you a bit old for Mickey Mouse too by now? It's for _kids_." Steve informed him, being sure to emphasis 'kids.'

Two-Bit let out an exaggerated gasp. "I'm still a kid!" he argued back.

"Last time I checked being eighteen makes you an adult. And the only adult here that should be watching that damned mouse is Darry and that's only because of Pony."

Two-Bit waved him off. "You're never too old for Mickey." he stated brightly. "And at least Pony has a good taste in TV. My sister hates Mickey Mouse." He shook his head. "I'm telling you guys, she had to have been adopted."

"You were there when she was born!" Steve countered back.

"Are we going to the park?" Dally glanced down at Pony who, by now, has finished his ice cream. He also noticed the bored expression on his face. He usually thought it was funny when the gang would bicker but Steve and Two-Bit almost always seemed to argue about Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy was even starting to memorize their arguments so he usually knew what was coming next.

"Yeah Pone. Let's go." Dally got Johnny's attention who got Darry's and Soda's attention to let them know that they were going to the park and that Pony wasn't kidnapped by some deranged 'ice cream man.'

"Well at least I," Two-Bit cut off his retort, finally noticing that everyone had left. "Ah see what you did Stevie? You scared 'em away."

"Me? You started it." Steve turned around, walking to the direction of the park, knowing full and well that was where they went. Two-Bit hurried to follow him, not wanting to get left behind. They saw a couple of Socs go towards the same park but didn't pay any heed to it, seeing that they had a little kid with them around Pony's age.

When the two got there they weren't surprised to see Dally picking a fight with some Socs, it happened almost every time they went to the park. There were three of them but they were small and Dally had a blade on him. They weren't worried about him what they were worried about, however, was a Soc that was lurking near the swing set, where Pony was happily swinging away. As soon as the Soc got close enough Johnny noticed, stood up and ran toward, with Steve and Two-Bit backing him up, since he was a bit bigger than the ones that Dally was still terrorizing. Johnny was a bit surprised that all it took was a simple hard glare and the Soc hurried away from Pony. But he figured that it also could of been that the Soc realized that the greasers were surrounding every corner in the park, albeit farther away. Johnny walked up to Pony, who was oblivious to the Soc since he was behind the young greaser.

"Hey Pone. Having fun?" He walked behind him and lightly pushed him a bit higher, eliciting squeals from the child.

"Higher Johnny!" Pony shrieked. Johnny obliged, pushing him slightly higher, not wanting to push him to high and have him fall off.

Just as Johnny was about to step to the side Pony shouted for him to push him even higher, causing Johnny to laugh a bit.

"Pone if I push you any higher you'll end up on the moon!" He giggled. Johnny smiled sweetly at him.

Two-Bit walked up to them with his usual care-free grin plastered on his face. "Hey Johnny, Pony wanna play some football?" Once again Pony happily squealed his excitement and stopped swinging his legs as Two-Bit lifted him up. They ran to the gang who were walking to the lot. Once they got there everyone was already bickering about who the team captains would be, eventually deciding on Darry since he was always one and Soda so he'd shut up.

"Okay Soda I'll let you pick first," Darry told him before he started to complain about that too.

Smirking, Sodapop dramatically clasped his hands together. "Okay.. I pick.." Steve stepped forward a bit, figuring his best buddy would pick him. "Pony!" Steve awkwardly stepped back as Two-Bit laughed loudly at him.

Pony skipped toward his brother happily, especially since he's never been picked first before. Soda crouched down to high five his little brother.

Darry cracked a grin at the scene and started picking his own team. "Dally."

"Steve."

"Johnny."

A slight mumble of "Why me?" Then, "Two-Bit."

They were going to play to twenty since it was getting late out. When the game was halfway over Soda's team was surprisingly winning by only two points.

Two-Bit ran down to where the touchdown point was, waving his arms around like crazy. "Darry give me the ball!"

"You're not on my team!" Darry yelled back, passing it to Johnny who caught it and began running before being lightly tackled by Steve.

Darry got the ball again, looking to pass it to Dally but it was intercepted by Steve who quickly passed it to Soda and he hurriedly leaned down, handing it to Ponyboy before tackling Darry, keeping him pinned down to the ground as Pony ran closer to their touchdown.

"Run Pony, run like you've never ran before!" His team cheered him on until he scored them their winning touchdown. Darry flung Soda off of him as Two-Bit and Steve ran over to Pony. Soda ran over to them to when he got back up.

"Good job Pone!" Two-Bit praised.

"I knew I made the right decision by picking you!" Soda smiled at his brother.

Steve was tossing Pony up and down, eliciting giggles from the child.

Dally watched them wondering whether they were doing this to keep Pony from questioning them about Johnny's parents or not. Whatever it was, he was grateful.

* * *

_Just a quick A/N here, if anyone wants to request an idea for chapter just review or pm me. And chapter 13 will be up tomorrow. _

_Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! _


	13. Soda's Little Helper

_Disclaimer: I don't The Outsiders_

* * *

Sodapop woke up yawning, his eyes slowly cracking open. He blinked and brushed the sleep from his eyes and groggily turned himself over to glance at the clock on his nightstand, that was full of clutter. Seeing that it was almost six in the morning, he groaned, knowing he'd have to make breakfast. Yawning again he threw the blankets back, grabbing clothes from his untidy closet then left the room to get a shower.

After his shower he searched around the kitchen for something different, finally finding pancake mix, and some food coloring. Smirking a bit, he opened the pancake mix and poured it in a frying pan. Once he got everything cooking he opened the refrigerator and took out the carton of milk, taking a swig of it, something Darry would abolish him from. Wiping his mouth, Soda walked into the living room and turned on the radio, not as loud as it usually was since his brothers were still sleeping but loud enough so he could hear it from the kitchen. Sodapop sighed, still bored, there were no good songs playing on the radio and he couldn't watch TV or else he'd forget to check on breakfast.

He pushed his hair back. "I hate waking up first," he mumbled to himself. _At least I'm off today.._ he thought to himself.

To his great fortune, he heard feet pattering into the kitchen. He figured it was Darry since he usually got up so he got his coffee ready and the chocolate milk for him and Pony. When he looked, however, it wasn't Darry that was drowsily walking into the kitchen, it was Ponyboy.

Sodapop grinned down at him happily, walking over to him and picked him up. "Good morning baby." He kept the shock out of his tone. Ponyboy was always the last one up unless something was wrong. But Soda didn't see anything wrong with him. Pony grinned back up him.

Soda tickled Pony's stomach. "Did you wake up early to hang out with your favorite big brother?" he joked, eliciting a giggle from Pony. Soda smiled at him again before placing him down on the counter beside him so he could keep an eye on both the breakfast and his little brother, who had a habit of getting into things that he shouldn't be.

After awhile of just sitting around and watching Soda Pony looked up at him with a questioning look in eyes. "Can I help?" he asked, kicking his legs back and forth.

Soda looked at him a moment, surprised, before nodding his head with a grin. "Sure you can Pone." He grabbed some plates and some forks and placed them in a pile on the table. "You can set the table." Soda grabbed Pony off of the counter and placed him down by the table. Pony stood up on his tip toes and picked up one of the plates and set it in front of a chair. He repeated this until all of the plates were set. Then he move onto the forks, setting them down beside each plate.

"Soda I'm done!" Ponyboy reported happily. Soda looked down to his side and ruffled up Pony's hair.

"Good job Pony! You'll need to help me out more often." He then pulled out all if the the different food colorings he had, letting Pony choose the color.

"Blue!" he squealed out. Blue was his current favorite color, which would probably change in about a week.

By the time Soda was finished Darry was walking out of the shower and into the kitchen, looking at the blue concoction on the table worriedly.

"Want some?" Soda asked, his mouth filled with food.

"I think I'll pass."

Soda frowned. "Really? Pone helped me make it." Pony beamed in his seat.

Darry smiled at him. "Oh he did?" At Soda's nod Darry grabbed a plate, sitting down next to Pony. "Good job Pone," Darry told him after eating a few bites.

Suddenly the front door slammed. Causing the three brothers to stop eating for a moment.

"Hey Two-Bit," Soda greeted dryly.

"Hey guys," He trailed off, staring at the blue pancakes. He promptly grabbed himself a plate, not caring that they were blue, and sat down, immediately digging in. The two elder brothers rolled their eyes at their friend as Pony simply laughed at him.

Standing up, Darry stood up to check the time and saw that he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry. "Damn it," he muttered, but Pony still heard him.

"Soda, Darry said a bad word!" Ponyboy tattled.

Soda stifled a laugh. "_Darry!_" he playfully admonished. "What have I told you about using such vile language!"

Darry only smiled and shook his head, rushing around to grab his wallet, tool belt, and car keys. Once he got them he called out a goodbye, running out the door just as Johnny was about coming in, causing the two to almost run into each other.

"Hey Dar," Johnny greeted, smiling up at him.

"Can't talk. Gonna be late." Was his jumbled response as he ran to his truck.

"Well," Johnny mumbled to himself, walking inside the house.

"Hey guys," he greeted quietly.

"Hey Johnny. Want some breakfast?" Sodapop kindly offered, already making him a plate anyways.

He nodded, sitting beside Pony who was having Two-Bit wipe off his face in a sloppy manner. Pony moved his face away from Two-Bit's unwanted hand. "Hi Johnny!"

"Hey Pony!" He said, leaning down to kiss Pony's forehead. Soda placed Johnny's plate down and begun to clean up the table. Again, Pony offered to help him, with Soda giving him that same smile he gave him the first time. Pony handed Soda his now dirty plate so be could wash it. Soda sat Pony on the counter again as he washed the dishes and let Pony dry them.

When they were finished cleaning up Soda debated on whether if he wanted to try and give Pony his bath or not. He didn't feel like having that fight so he'd just let Darry do it later.

Later on while Pony was watching TV with Johnny and Two-Bit, Soda was straightening up the house, in case of any unexpected, and unwanted, visits from the state were to occur. He gawked when he saw how much trash he had thrown out. He'd have to have a talk with Steve and Two-Bit about the importance of picking up after themselves. Soda shook his head. "God I sound like Darry."

When it was lunch time Soda wasn't surprised when Pony asked to help him make something. He was at least glad that he knew that his brother wouldn't be a freeloader when he got older.

They were just making sandwiches so Soda let Pony help out with more things. Like getting the bread, peanut butter and jelly.

Pony handed Soda the sandwich he just finished making that had more jelly than peanut butter but Soda didn't mind. He always liked the jelly better anyways.

By the time Pony finished his lunch he was ready for a nap, something Soda felt that he needed himself. So after he tucked Ponyboy in his bed Soda went to the couch, trying to avoid Two-Bit chewing his sandwich with his mouth open, and lay down. It didn't take him long to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

xxxx

"Soda!" someone yelled. Soda's eyes immediately snapped open and he abruptly sat up. He felt his head hit Two-Bit's, causing the both of them to curse.

"Why did you even wake me up?" Soda asked, glaring at him and rubbing his head.

"Hey this ain't my fault. You're the one who just had to sit up!" Two-Bit playfully argued back, also rubbing his sore head.

"Whatever." Suddenly panic coursed its way through Soda's body. "Where's Pony? Is he okay? Oh God.." he moaned, placing his face in his hands.

Before he could panic any more Two-Bit shook his head, pointing to the kitchen. "Johnny's making the kid another sandwich or maybe it was Pony who was making a sandwich. Either way they're both in the kitchen." Soda looked up and in the kitchen, hearing Pony's soft laughter. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But why'd you wake me up then?" he repeated his previous question.

"I was bored," he admitted.

Soda sighed and stood up and walked into the kitchenand saw Pony sitting on the counter, safe and sound, making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Thankfully Soda saw that Johnny gave him spoons instead of knives. Even if spoons made it a bit messier, it was better than having him accidentally cut himself or having him just stick his hands in the jars. He raised an eyebrow at the table, which at at least eight sandwiches. Soda pulled Johnny aside.

"What are all of those for?" he gestured to the sandwiches with a questioning look.

"Dally and Steve are coming and Pony wanted to make them something to eat." Soda smiled in Pony's direction, even though he was getting peanut butter and jelly all over the place. Soda went to clean it up and put everything away as the door slammed this time it was Dally and Steve who came walking in.

"Dally! Steve!" Pony squealed, running up to them. Before they could respond, Pony grabbed onto their hands, practically dragging them into the kitchen. He picked up a sandwich, giving one to each of them. Dally smiled at him.

"Did you make this by yourself kiddo?" he asked the excited toddler who nodded happily in response. Dally ruffled his hair, finishing his sandwich.

When they were all finished they all sat in the living room. Steve and Two-Bit were talking about their dates that they went on the previous night while Soda, Dally, and Johnny shook their heads at their choice of discussion with a four year old in the room. Two-Bit just finished his story about his date with Kathy, ending it by telling them about the kiss they had.

"_Eww! _Girls have cooties!" Pony exclaimed, sticking his tongue out with a disgusted look etched on his face.

"Not in a couple of years they won't," Steve informed him, with a smirk forming on his lips.

"No Steve. They _will_," Soda emphasized. "Cooties don't just go away." Pony nodded, finding the logic of that statement.

For the rest of the night the gang just sat there, talking about the first thing that would pop into their head. That was until Darry came home and told them to calm down when the conversation started to get inappropriate.

By the time Soda started on dinner he wasn't in the least bit surprised when he heard Pony ask his now very well known question. "Can I help?"

Sodapop grinned to himself. He really did have one amazing little brother.


End file.
